Kaleidoscope
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: STORY IS CONTINUING. Harry Potter is the boy who lived people see him but don't quite understand. Fleur Delacour is constantly looked upon as anything but who she really is. The world sees them only one way, but they see each other in a million different fragments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man briskly walked the dimly lit streets of London. He seemed to possess an overwhelming sense of purpose. For what no one was quite sure. The boy had hair like the midnight sky that was carelessly windswept and short. His face was not completely clear but if one watched closely they saw a ridiculously handsome face with a strong jaw line. The clothes he wore looked expensive and perfectly tailored to his lithe muscular form. Suddenly, he stopped quietly and as if he was never there before, disappeared. The only noise left was of that of a lone dog's howl.

Harry Potter carelessly shrugged of his charcoal wool coat and hung it on a rack within the elegant foyer. He had come to meet his uncle and discuss with him his summer. But knowing Sirius he probably forgot he was coming. Harry walked towards the living room where he saw a warm fire flickering lazily. He sat down on one of the old loveseats and prepared to call Sirius when he heard a battle cry. Appearing out of nowhere the one and only Sirius Black shot a paintball directly at him.

Harry immediately sensing danger had jumped out of the way and summoned his own paint gun. Half an hour later the once regal living room looked like a kindergartener's school painting. Sirius was covered from head to toe in a variety of colors and Harry was completely clean except for a small speck on his cheek.

" Good game pup", Sirius said with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh," Hardly a challenge when you're up against an old married man.". " Only one of those statements are true", Sirius indignantly said. " So did you get a divorce or something", Harry replied. Both burst out laughing.

Harry in the spirit of politeness cleaned the living room and his uncle completely. " Once Annie grows up a bit she'll have a playmate", Harry teased. Annie was Sirius' 2 year old daughter. He and his wife Rachel had met years ago during his case. After Sirius had been cleared of all his fake charges, they had dated for about a year when Sirius proposed. Harry didn't quite know how his uncle had managed to get someone as amazing as Aunt Rachel, but chalked it up to her sense of community service. He couldn't imagine a more perfect couple to be honest, and liked to think that his parents had the same relationship his uncle and aunt had.

" How is my favorite aunt?", Harry asked. " Oh you know being a mom taking care of our little angel practically saving the world .", Sirius answered. " So she's asleep", Harry stated. " Been knocked out for hours. Ann finally fell asleep yesterday and I promised to take care of her.", Sirius said with a smile. Because he was an Auror Sirius had to sometimes be gone during important moments. Rachel was also an Auror but hadn't been to work in a while because of Ann.

" So how was your summer pup", Sirius questioned. Harry in depth described his rigorous summer training, and travels. " So you're telling me a girl literally threw herself at you and she was a muggle super model?", Sirius asked in bewilderment," And you completely rejected her". " Well she was completely drunk to be fair, and the smell of lots of alcohol on a girl isn't very attractive.", Harry replied. " So you did nothing?", Sirius gave him a look. " Okay so we made out a little and that was it", Harry said with a shrug.

Sirius gave him a wry look. For next hour or so they talked about other girls Harry had hooked up with during the summer, and argued where the hottest girls were. " Whatever happened to that girl you dated last year?", he asked. Last year as a 6th year he had a short lived relationship with Alicia Spinnet that didn't exactly end well. He was a Ravenclaw and though he was smart enough to handle a real relationship. He had been very, very wrong. Alicia was too volatile, and if he was being honest hot. They fought constantly but had make up sessions, that included a lot of making out. It was all physical and not even a bit emotional. Later, they both agreed to break it off, but Harry sometimes missed his "talks" with her. Gryffindors were if anything, passionate.

" We ended things a while back", Harry simply said. " What a shame from what you told me, she must have been quite the minx.", Sirius teased. Soon both said their goodbyes and Harry aparated to his loft. Feeling spontaneous Harry chose his New York home and quietly settled into his office. Harry using all the money his parents left him, invested in several stocks and was now a billionaire. Being exceptionally clever, Harry could predict the stock market by tiny bits of information.

He had bought homes all over the world Prague, France, Italy, LA, Canada, and several spots in Asia. If Harry chose he wouldn't have to work his whole life. Harry quickly went through the stocks and news reports. After, he stripped to his boxers and sunk on to his bed. Soon he felt the alluring pull of sleep capture him.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry slowly rose from his black silk sheets. Still not quite awake, like a zombie he quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. As he stood in front of his vast closet, Harry couldn't seem to think of what to do today. He only had today before he had to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then school the next day. Finally he decided to just relax. Harry quickly threw on a plain white v-neck shirt, and wore a stylish black leather jacket over. Then he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and slid on a pair of aviators.

Since Harry owned the penthouse suite he was on the very top of the building which meant annoyingly long elevator rides. He could just aparate down but he was feeling lazy. Harry waited about thirty seconds before the elevator came and quickly stepped on. When it got to about the 40th floor the elevator opened and a gorgeous girl walked in. She had sexy red and brown hair that was straight and fell perfectly down her back. The woman wore a casual black dress that seemed to fit her body perfectly. The women's body was equally as flawless as the rest of her. She seemed to be of Italian or Spanish descent and had hypnotizing blue eyes.

Harry smiled charmingly," Hello, I'm Harry.". The beautiful stranger smiled," I'm Hayley, nice to meet you". Hayley's smile was both inviting and dangerous, just how he liked them. " So where are you heading love?", Harry asked. " Just finding something to do," Hayley said with a shrug. " Wonderful because I think you did find something to do", Harry said. " What", she asked curiously. " Breakfast with me of course", Harry stated as if it was an obvious fact.

Harry and Hayley hung out the whole day. They went to breakfast, museums, club, and even a concert. At around 3 in the morning Harry James Potter, the hero of the wizarding word took the walk of shame.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry awoke groggily and felt a huge hangover. Unwillingly he dragged himself out of his bed and did his typical morning ritual. As he dressed in blue and red flannel shirt with a pair of dark diesel jeans, Harry tried to remember his night. Suddenly as if in a rush he remembered. Hayley had certainly been...enjoyable company, Harry thought with a mischievous smile. He quickly threw on a pair of Ray Ban's and aparated to Diagon Alley.

Being somewhat a celebrity in the wizarding world brought quite a lot of attention to him. Luckily Harry had learned from Dumbledore how to handle the press. Be charming, be friends and they won't write a single bad thing about you. It also didn't hurt that he practically owned over half the stocks of every wizarding media company. But that didn't stop people from staring at him.

Although he was no longer the scrawny 10 year old boy he once was, it wasn't hard to recognize him. His incredibly dark hair and effervescent green eyes weren't exactly common. And he was one of the few male wizards who actually had style. He didn't like the attention, he just merely tolerated it. Ignoring the constant stares Harry quickly finished his school shopping and aparated to his London town house. Just as he threw his flannel button up on the floor he got a text message. He smiled as he looked at his phone it was a text from Hayley. Had fun last night look forward to seeing you again xoxo_._ Harry calmly fell asleep to memories of his day with Hayley.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry felt as if something was hovering over and blearily opened his eyes. In front of him was a giant bucket of slime that proceeded to spill on him. When the downpour finally stopped, Harry angrily looked for someone only to find a note on his bedside table. Hey pup! Guess I'm not too old to prank an apparent wizarding prodigy. Hope you dry quickly!

Love your favorite uncle,

Sirius Black 

Harry quickly cleaned his bed and took a long shower. As he was planning his revenge, Harry swiftly packed all his clothes, shoes, and accessories. Using a quick shrinking spell Harry quickly aparated to King's Cross Station. He smiled at the sight in front of him as he stepped on to the platform.

Happy families bid farewell to their beloved children, and many hugs and tears were exchanged. He felt a tug at his heart as he thought about his own parents. He wondered what it would feel like to say bye to them. Shaking himself of his thoughts Harry stepped onto the train and briskly found an empty compartment. As he settled in he wondered how his friends had been. Suddenly, Cedric Diggory flew into his compartment. A few seconds later his friend Katherine Zabini strode in. " If you know what's good for you, keeping your mouth shut might be a good idea. ", Katherine yelled at Cedric.

" Another fight you two? Can't we just get along?", Harry asked with a roll of his eyes. Cedric and Harry had been friends since the very first day of school. Katherine had also become his friend during his 1st year. Katherine was a fireball and Cedric was a good natured guy. Together they didn't always get along but were still best friends.

" What did you do Cedric?", Harry asked. " Well I was simply greeting our new classmates", Cedric innocently answered. " More like adding to his fan club", Katherine snorted. Harry smirked," Whatever, where's Alex and Hunter?". Alex and Hunter were twins and both Ravenclaws. Alex was insanely pretty and Hunter used to be quite the player before he started dating Katherine.

Katherine smiled brightly," I think he's still arguing with his mom on what's acceptable to put into a letter when you have nosy roommates. And Alex is probably fending off boys with her stilettos". Cedric laughed," So Harry how you feeling about being head boy?". As if just noticing the badge he had hastily pinned in the morning, Harry looked down to where it was pinned to his chest. " I feel dread at the thought of dealing with annoying first years", Harry replied.

The door of the compartment abruptly opened and both Hunter and Alex stepped in. Hunter quickly sat next to Katherine and drew an arm around her as they quietly whispered to each other. Alex nodded at everyone and sat down next to Harry. He and Alex had always had an easy relationship, they were best friends nothing less nothing more.

As the close group of friends told stories of their summer, the time seemed to pass quickly. Before they knew it they were minutes away from Hogwarts. The group quickly changed into their uniforms and exited the train. After their short carriage ride the group settled at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry absentmindedly listened to the sorting and Dumbledore's speech. He didn't hear anything but Triwizard Tournament and other schools. Harry had known at the end of last year about the tournament because of Sirius and already suspected what schools were coming. By the end of dinner Harry was exhausted and hastily explained everything to the new kids and led them into the common room. Harry abruptly fell asleep right as he hit his bed.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

If dying of boredom was possible Harry was on the brink. He was currently in runes and found that he was about a million years ahead of the curriculum. And if that wasn't boring enough Professor Vector insisted on the history of each rune. A fifth year walked in and handed a note to Ms. Vector. As if it were a miracle she called Harry to go to Dumbledore's office immediately. Silently thanking heaven Harry gathered his things and strode towards Dumbledore's office.

As Harry entered the office he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore wanted. " Harry my boy! How have you been", Dumbledore said. " My summer was great. Why did you call me up sir?", Harry asked quizzically. Dumbledore smiled," Always straight to the point. Well as you probably know Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us in about a month. I would like for you to be a somewhat of a tour guide for Beauxbatons.". Harry looked confused," Why me?". Dumbledore laughed," You're the only student perfectly fluent in French and you're quite good with people. So would you do your old Headmaster a favor?". Harry smiled," Of course".

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

It had been a month since the beginning of school and Harry found boredom to be a constant presence in life. The hype about the tournament had spread quickly and practically every single student couldn't wait for the games to start. Harry held no interest in the tournament but decided entering would be fun. Today was the day the other schools were coming. In preparation, Harry had brushed up a bit on his French. Which was mostly flirting with French girls when he aparated to France.

Harry quickly finished his charms essay and practically sprinted to his room. As he dug through his closets Harry finally decided on a charcoal grey cardigan that held a permanent warming charm, a white pressed button up shirt, and a charming tie that was in Ravenclaw colors. As he quickly gelled his hair to part perfectly, Harry briefly wondered about the draft in the room. Only to find he wore no pants. After quickly putting on a pair of 7 for mankind jeans Harry checked himself in the mirror. He knew he had to dress up to make a good impression on the schools and to show he was prepared. After finally deciding he looked good enough Harry grabbed a dark blue scarf and walked calmly to the school's entrance.

Practically the whole school stood huddled in the snow waiting impatiently for the schools to come. As everyone shivered around him, Harry gave himself a pat on the back for choosing his warming cardigan. But even he grew slightly impatient at waiting. Just as the thought came to him a ripple in the lake sounded loudly. A giant Viking ship came from under the water and stood proud as it sailed towards Hogwart's dock. Just as the ship made it to the dock, a sky blue carriage pulled by Pegasus landed on the ground. Several students dressed in thick fur exited the ship and the last person to exit was tall bearded man. Who Harry recognized as the former death eater Karkaroff.

" Dumbledore pleasure to see you again my friend", Karkaroff said. " Pleasure is all mine", Dumbledore replied. Suddenly the doors of the carriage swung open and a statuesque half-giant woman stepped out after her several girls clad in silk blue outfits also came out. Dumbledore approached the lady and gave her a kiss on her hand. As she explained the proper care of the Pegasus Dumbledore motioned for Harry to approach. " Madame Maxine this is Harry Potter he will be your school's guide.", Dumbledore said. Madame looked at him doubtfully. Harry with perfect French spoke," _Hello, ma'am I look forward to_ _assisting your wonderful school_". Looking much more happy than she had been seconds ago Madame Maxine smiled,"_ Thank you young man please give them a small tour as I talk to your headmaster_". Harry nodded respectfully and walked towards the group of girls.

Harry gave them his most magnetic smile," _Hi my name is Harry and I will be your guide. If you need anything just ask_". The girls giggled and smiled at Harry as he led them inside the castle. As they walked down the dark halls Harry explained the history of the castle and notable items on their walk. When he stopped by the stairs to explain their movements he saw one girl shivering. He couldn't quite see her face because it was covered by a large scarf, but saw a glimpse of silvery blonde. He leaned towards her," Are you cold?". The girl nodded shyly, so Harry took off his warm cardigan and handed it to the girl. Just as the girl reached for cardigan the scarf on her face fell and her face was revealed. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with impossibly blue eyes and a perfectly pouty mouth. Her glimmering silvery blonde hair was long and had slight curls. In all she was gorgeous and Harry suddenly realized a veela.

She looked at him as if expecting what she constantly saw. Boys tripping over their feet to impress her and invade her personal space. But he did not feel the mystical allure he had read about before, no pull on his mind just admiration for her artistry. He simply nodded at her and continued his explanation of the stairs. Harry could see her lovely mouth turn into an o of shock. She had probably never had a teenager like him candidly not feel her allure. The whispers of surprise from her classmates only assured his theory. He understood how she felt, like the world was watching but they couldn't quite see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and advice. I've made sure to clean up the conversation structure and not use pup! Any plot ideas or criticism is welcome. If you think you have a great idea PM me and I'll seriously consider any ideas sent.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry smiled as Hunter and Cedric argued about the Chudley Cannons and Puddlmere United. To him the quidditch teams were equally bad but they could argue for days on how good each team was. Harry had been offered pro contracts for his work as chaser on the Ravenclaw team but had refused, due to the fact he wasn't particularly interested in going pro. His two friends had of course given him crap about it ever since.

" Seriously boys can't you just stop talking about quidditch." Katherine whined.

Hunter smiled at his girlfriend," But honey we're going to the world cup next year right?"

" Not if you keep talking about it" she retorted.

That quickly halted all quidditch talk for a while. Harry smirked at Hunter, as he quietly admitted defeat. The Great Hall was filled with mindless chatter as the students talked. Harry quietly scanned the room for the girl he had met yesterday. And as if fate had heard his call, a flash of silvery blonde appeared. Harry casually grabbed for a muffin and leaned over. She was carefully eating a piece of toast lightly smeared with butter. He had never quite met someone like her before. It was true that he barely knew her but he just felt like they connected. She was the moon and he was the willing tides she pulled.

Harry suddenly remembered the first time he had ever been in love or thought so. Her name was Elizabeth Holiday and she was perfect. Harry had only been a 3rd year and she a 4th but somehow they just seemed to attract each other. At the time with rigorous training and summers of hard work Harry didn't look like a third year, with his unusually tall height and thin muscle. She was outgoing and surprising, and was a beauty worthy of covers on millions of magazines. Eliza had him at the word hi. Then one day in the dripping city of London she broke his heart. While the wind and rain tore at him he waited for hours. She came the next morning.

Harry inwardly sighed in sadness, first love was always the hardest to scrub away. Because you remember the first time something new happens no matter what it is. The memory forever holding a place within you. God, he missed her honey hair and dancing grey eyes, but he knew what she was, a girl who was selfish. Running a hand through his hair Harry mentally abused himself for even thinking of her.

Throughout the years he managed to almost forget her. Harry didn't really believe in relationships, they were like snow beautiful at first but eventually hated for the coldness and soon it melted waiting for more. He dated the most eligible girls at the school but found nothing that he was truly looking for. The girls were pretty, usually sweet, and mostly amazing but he didn't want perfection he wanted something _special_. He had lived with Sirius during his childhood and learned so much, but throughout all the pranks and fun he learned what love truly was. Being so consumed with someone their pain is your sorrow, their happiness is your ecstasy, and they are yours as you are theirs. He wanted that. Harry wanted what his parents had.

He didn't exactly know them very well, but knew for sure that their love was what the word so many neglected truly represented. And he never found it, yet. With that girl he felt something so overwhelming yet beautiful that he just knew. Love was in his grasp and he would be damned if someone tried to stop it.

Suddenly filled with new confidence Harry rose and quickly strode toward the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Greeting people as he went by. Steadily, he plopped down into the seat right across from her.

" I don't think you ever told me your name" Harry smiled.

The girl blushed prettily," Fleur Delacour"

" Well Ms. Fleur Delacour if you need anything I'll be here" Harry winked at her and strode away.

If the flurry of giggles was any indication Harry had done well. He was charming and interested without being creepy and overbearing. Maybe Sirius wasn't such a bad influence growing up.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry suddenly awoke from his pleasant dream. He had taken a nap by the lake to calm his senses. Yawning Harry quickly surveyed his surroundings. Annoying fangirls check, giant squid waving done, and Alex bolting after him while holding her louboutin shoes. Wait a minute, Alex? As she tackled him to the ground the only sound he made was umph.

" Harry help a bunch of Durmstrang creeps are stalking me" she said with a sigh.

Harry laughed loudly it wasn't exactly uncommon for Lex to have guys chasing after her. In his mind it was a common part of his everyday life at Hogwarts.

" What am I supposed to do? Didn't you hear Dumbledore international bonding and all that crap" Harry replied.

Alex glared at him and cutely pouted," Well I guess I'll let you loose on the fangirls".

Harry froze and glared at her. She smiled triumphantly back as the pack of creeps closed in on them. They all stared at her with adoring eyes and desperate smiles. Ah the smell of loneliness in the morning always helped Harry wake up.

" I hope you aren't bothering my girlfriend" Harry said with a glare," Because if you are I would reserve a bed in the hospital wing".

The looks of fear slowly spread throughout the group. When Harry did a shooing motion the boys quickly dispersed. After the international news did stories about his "fierce heroics" acting like a BAMF was pretty easy.

" You do know that rumors about us are gonna spread like wild fire right?" Alex said with a pointed look.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. God the Hogwarts rumor mill was legendary. No secret kept silent for long.

Harry face palmed," Why didn't you remind me?".

" Sorry for thinking you would be smart enough to know" Alex laughed.

After Harry ditched her and sprinted towards the library. He had completely forgotten his study date with Katie Bell. Looking down on his watch Harry saw that he was only 2 minutes late. Harry quickly summoned his bag and checked himself out on a nearby suit of armor. Sexily mussed hair in place, white button up charmingly ruffled, and charismatic smile on display. He was as ready as he could be.

Katie smiled beautifully as he dropped down besides her. What was she a year younger? It was so hard to keep track of everyone. She had hair the color of roasted chestnuts and clear green eyes full of mischief. Plus who didn't like a girl who played quidditch?

Katie lightly smacked his arm," 5 minutes late Mr. Potter? That's horribly rude"

Harry smirked," Let me make it up to you later Ms. Bell."

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry nursed his coffee as he tried to block out the sun. The hall was filled with bright smiles and merry conversation. Well not Harry exactly, he had a raging headache. Who knew 3 bottles of fire whiskey could do you in? Where did Katie even get that when she's way under age. Ah yes Katie Bell, she certainly wasn't the sweet girl everyone said she was. That girl could hold her alcohol and kiss well. Some part of him did want a deep relationship but he felt so flustered when he really did think about it. For now he was good with shallow "relationships" with no real meaning.

Why did he have to have deep thoughts so early in the morning? A deep migraine was starting to form in his head. He felt like a freaking cruciatus was striking him only on his brain. Wait what was that was someone talking to him? As he opened his eyes Hunter glared at him.

" Is there a reason why you feel like staring at me creepily?" Harry groaned.

Hunter rolled his eyes," Why is everyone telling me you and my sister are dating?"

What was he talking about? Harry went through his scattered brain but couldn't come up with anything. Did he even see Alex recently? Realization suddenly struck him it was yesterday because of those creeps.

Harry laughed," No way man some Durmstrang guys were messing with her so I just helped her out".

" So you told them she was your girlfriend?" Hunter questioned.

" For some reason I forgot about our oh so wonderful rumor mill" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Hunter smiled," For someone so smart man."

" I know stupid move on my part. So is all forgiven?" Harry asked.

Hunter laughed," Of course. But I don't think you should mess with Lex like that".

Harry gave him a confused look as he took a sip of coffee.

" As your friend I think I should tell you that my sister has feelings for you. But as her brother I'll kill you if you hurt her" Hunter said with a smirk.

Harry froze as he thought about it. Did Alex really have feelings for him? Were those late night phone calls, secret smiles, and stares hints. He had always seen her as his friend but it wasn't like he didn't notice how beautiful she was. Lex with that beautiful dirty blonde hair that always seemed to have those cute slight curls. Her eyes were an enrapturing electric blue that sometimes turned green. She had a mouth that was full and flirtatious. And her body was definitely Sports Illustrated cover worthy. But she was his friend, his best friend actually. Sirius had once told him that true friendship can take any amount of time to appear but when it does you should never let go. He hadn't quite known what he meant at the time because he was five but he got the gist of it.

Their friendship was delicate but ironclad. They were loyal to each other. The trust they had for each other was greater than anything he had ever felt before. A best friend like her came once every 2 lifetimes.

But the real question was did he like her back. He felt so many things for her that it was difficult to be sure if any one of those emotions was love. Harry loved her as a friend. Yet, the love and type of affection needed for a relationship was more complex. Any man could love a girl like Lex, but could he?

Could he really move forward with Lex in a way he had never even considered before. It was true that if any relationship could be amazing and last it would be theirs. How could he give up what they were and move to something completely different. She was his companion, friend, and confidant. Maybe, just maybe she could be _more._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Hello I'd like to thank the people who took time to actually read this story from a complete amateur like me. I appreciate the advice and have taken into account the scene changes. They probably aren't superb but it's probably due to my struggle in staying focused. I remember that one of my favorite stories put actors for each character. After some consideration I've put together a small list of actors for each character. I'm sure most of you won't like it but I'm just going to try it out. The people I chose were obviously my opinion and I'd probably change any if someone gave me a better idea. This is just the more central cast. I own nothing and this list is merely for a better imagery of each character. The ages of each actor may not be perfect but I'm imagining some when they were younger. SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter

Katherine White: Dianna Agron

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Harry swiftly patrolled the school for any signs of trouble. As Head Boy he regularly checked the halls. It was morning and everyone was moving towards the great hall. Harry found that some students thought that meal times were the ideal moments to pull pranks and ditch. His job was almost too easy. He wasn't too strict because everyone knew that he wouldn't do anything unless he actually saw it with his own eyes. Most of the students appreciated his laid back approach but still respected his authority. Well some students like that annoying girl Hermie or something wanted him to be more strict and constantly complained. He took 50 points from her for questioning authority. The look on her face was pretty hilarious.

Then, there were the troublemakers who always got caught like that Weasley. Ron was his name well, at least Harry thought so at least. The boy was simply put an idiot. He was so obvious that the git rarely found himself without detention. He was so biased and didn't understand that not all Slytherins were evil. Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and a traitor in the end. You can fix ignorance but stupidity isn't something you can cure.

After telling some second years to move along Harry walked towards the hall himself. He was starved because his morning training had become more and more intense. When he had started seven years ago he had been stick skinny and embarrassingly short. Every morning before anyone woke up Harry trained since his first year. He would run laps around the lake well the first time he barely finished a lap, but now he could run 5 miles with no stop. After a run he would practice his magic in the room of requirement. Harry mostly began with technique but during his second year moved on to actual spells and enchantments. He found he was an expert at transfiguration and charms, but struggled with potions and healing. After several years he was effective but still not perfect.

Mcgonagall had personally took him under his wing and had taught him transfiguration that most could not achieve in a lifetime, much less 3 years. Flitwick advised his charms studies and had shown to be an admirable teacher. Snape had been fair with him, but he often yelled at him for his mistakes. Yet in the end potions had more than once helped him. And how could he ever forget his studies with Madame Pomfrey. She had always chided him for getting injured and told him she was only teaching him so he could stay put together long enough for her to heal him. Dumbledore had over seen his defense education and had taught him spells and runes that had long been forgotten.

He had found the philosophers stone, killed a basilik, defeated over a 100 dementors, and who could forget his greatest achievement. Killing Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort. Harry had completely skipped his fifth year to go and destroy all the horcruxes. Dumbledore accompanied him and together they found the fragments of the mad man's soul. The dark lord didn't even see them coming. Harry lost his scar and the wizarding world had begun to prosper. The fool Fudge had been replaced by the reliable Amelia Bones. There were actually trials for everyone and Azkaban became slightly more humane. He was glad to find that several Death Eaters were ashamed of their actions and held no interest in evil anymore. Fear is a powerful weapon that is often more volatile than helpful.

His life had placed itself back together and he returned to Hogwarts a hero. Everyone held respect for him, no matter the house. Harry had passed his NEWTS during 6th year and was more of a teacher's assistant. His uncle Remus taught defense against the dark arts and often had Harry help out. He really didn't like hearing the sounds of fan girls screaming but managed to live. He felt as if his life had been rushed so much, and at this moment it was as if eternity was here. Things like true love and marriage passed through his head when it never had before. What else could explain his deep thoughts about girls? Before the war he had not been sure what his life would become, so he thought there was no point in thinking of the future. But the future was here, he finally had to look forward.

After a life at full speed he wanted something slower. He wouldn't settle down yet. Long term relationships would have to wait until he actually lived a little. Well it wasn't as if he had been any calmer before but he now felt it was the time to have completely no inhibitions. Harry chuckled evilly, no girl would be safe from his charm.

Katherine stared curiously at her friend Harry and for some reason felt a shiver go down her back. She looked around the common room and saw that some other girls looked startled too. Kate merely shrugged and went back to reading her story.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry carefully put on a clean white button up shirt. After carefully tucking in his shirt, he sifted through his closet. He then put on a long sleeved grey, black, and white argyle sweater. Once he looked in the mirror and nodded his head in approval, he turned and looked at his friend.

" Harry you got to help me out!" Cedric cried.

He snorted," Is that why you're in my tower?".

Cedric glared," C'mon man this is an emergency. Stop caring about your clothes and help your best friend out".

" First, clothes are luxuries that I revel in. Second, Alex is my best friend." Harry replied.

The Hufflepuff merely gave him a faux hurt look," What about that time we got drunk last year and I saved you from Ginny Weasley. Is that not something a best friend would do?".

" I'll admit the girl is creepy but I could have handled her. Whatever we're getting off subject, what do you need?" Harry asked.

" It's a girl Harry"

" Assuming you didn't just lay a baby and found out it's gender, it's probably that girl Ching or whatever?"

Cedric's mouth formed an o," Wait. How did you know?"

" Maybe I realized after the 50th time I caught you looking at her during one meal time." Harry reasoned.

" Makes sense when you put it like that mate"

Harry sighed," Of course it does. Just be a man, grow some balls, and ask her out."

" We're not all charmers like you Harry" Cedric said sarcastically.

" Says the guy who got flat out rejected by Aria Abbott, who after agreed to go out with me" he replied.

The brown haired boy smiled," Touché".

" Now get your crap together and lets go put our names in the goblet" Harry said with a smile.

Both boys laughed and chatted as they left the tower. Discussing who they thought would attempt to put their names in. After a short walk they stood in an open area with the goblet in the center. Harry took into account the age line and the various students scattered around the room. The spell keeping young children out was no doubt a powerful enchantment if Dumbledore had made it. He pitied the fools who attempted to cross it with something stupid like an age potion.

From his peripheral vision he saw the Beauxbatons students walking in a neat line behind him. Just as they entered the room Harry stepped aside and bowed courteously. The girls giggled and smiled at him as they walked by. Harry watched casually as the students put their names into the goblet. Once the last girl had put her name in they sat down in the rows of seats lining the space.

Harry strode across the age line and stared curiously at the cup. It radiated some kind of ancient power that Harry had never sensed before. He casually ran a hand through his hair and as he walked out of the circle he threw his name over his shoulder. The roar of the flame as his name entered, brought a small smile to his face. Harry quietly sat down next to Fleur and gave her a warm smile. She blushed in response and averted her gaze.

" Did you enter the tournament, Fleur?" Harry asked.

She smiled shyly," Yes, I saw you did too. Do you think you're going to be chosen?"

" Hmm I don't know, but I would hope so. I love a good adventure." Harry admitted.

" Hasn't your life already had enough danger?" Fleur questioned.

Harry shrugged," Danger is merely excitement on overload"

" Well put Mr. Potter" she said with a smirk.

" Ms. Delacour as you may have noticed I'm quite good with words."

Fleur laughed," I think you're a little too good with words."

Harry smirked," Charisma is a bit hard to keep up."

" Well I don't know if I would say it's charisma." Fleur said playfully.

" Pray tell what it is then" Harry said.

" Magic"

He smiled," I am a magical being so I understand the confusion. My charm can be thought of as magic".

Fleur rolled her eyes," And so modest too. My Mr. Potter you're quite a package. I was merely saying it's probably magic that you get any girls".

Harry could tell from her playful smile that she was teasing him, but two could play at that game. He leaned closely towards her and gently put a piece of hair behind her ear. The shiver that came from her brought a small sense of satisfaction. Then he brought his mouth right by her ear.

" I like to think that it's more me than anything else to be honest, Ms. Delacour" he whispered into her ear.

It was as if every word was a secret caress. Harry did an internal victory dance because he knew this round was his. He liked this new side of Fleur. She was not shy at all, but playful and dangerous. This would be a fun game, but what would be the outcome? As they chatted a bit more Harry saw from the corner of his eye Cedric talking to Cho. From the look on Cedric's face he had probably failed or said something idiotic. Harry sighed and said a quick bye to Fleur. On his way out he pulled Cedric by his collar and ignored his protests.

" What the heck Harry!" Cedric shouted.

He rolled his eyes," I just saved you from totally embarrassing yourself in front of your crush"

Cedric seemed to lose the fire that had fueled him before and sheepishly looked at him. After a few moments of silence Harry stuck his hand out in a gesture of good nature. The brunette boy smiled and gave him a hug instead.

" Ever since we were little firsts you've always had my back." Cedric said.

Harry smiled," Well somebody has to defend idiots like you".

" Harry you're a good friend always saving me from bullies and mortifying situations. You've fought my battles more than once mate. I don't want you to do that anymore."

" What do you mean, I've never done something like that before." Harry lied.

" I knew when we were younger you saved me more than you told me. You're like my brother but you can't always be there for me. Don't you think I would notice whenever something went wrong it was suddenly solved? You saving me from embarrassment is barely the tip of the iceberg."

" Cedric I've only ever done something because we're brothers and I felt like I had to protect you. I know we're the same age but you were like my younger brother. You always got in trouble and I always helped you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel as if you couldn't solve your own problems."

" Mate, I know I can handle myself but do you? I'm not that guy you always had to look back to anymore. You don't have to watch over me or whatever. We're equals and you don't have to worry."

With that said Cedric gave him one last smile and walked away. Harry tried to think about it and decided he was right. He just couldn't think of this anymore. Too many problems were happening right now. You would think after a war things would calm down but school drama strikes again. Just to review his best friend is in love with him, the guy he considers a brother wants him to back off, and he's having crazy thoughts about girls. Things weren't looking too good, but they could be worse. It wasn't like he was really skinny or best friends with that weasel kid. Didn't he just hear about that party going on at the room of requirement? Oh wait he was planning it because when life brings you down alcohol is your friend.

Harry sent fire messages to people from each house, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Who said being Head Boy had no advantages?

/ /

/ /

/ /

He nodded at Hunter to blindfold the group of girls and lead them to the come and go room. After, leading them inside Harry surveyed the party. Music was pounding throughout the soundproof room and a dance floor had been created off to the side. Ryan King was manning the huge bar and expertly mixing drinks. Several seventh year girls were dancing on tables and a few were starting to get a bit more inappropriate. Jackson Martin was dealing cards by the set of card tables Harry had made. The room was huge but the number of people used the space fully. Girls greeted him wherever he went and flirted heavily. The party was overall a huge success.

Natasha Andreyev a Slytherin 7th year smiled at him as he walked by. She had gorgeous crimson hair that ran short and playful green eyes.

" Harry, we never talk anymore" Natasha said with a sexy pout.

Harry smirked," Well we have right now don't we?"

What soon followed was Harry walking out of the bathroom looking clearly disheveled. His hair was even messier than usual and his once crisp green polo was heavily crinkled. Tasha walked out after him looking as immaculate as before. The girl had a gift. Not a hair on her head was out of place and her make-up barely had a smudge. After sharing one last sizzling kiss Natasha sauntered off with a definite bounce in her step. As she walked off Hunter came up to Harry and gave him a high five.

" Did you just get it on with the girl everyone calls Launch Code?" Hunter asked.

Harry laughed," Who came up with that horrible nickname?"

" Well she's called that because she wouldn't even kiss any guy much less sleep with him. Nicknames are given for a reason you know"

" I'm hearing you made up the bad nickname and I'm awesome" Harry replied.

Hunter nodded in approval," You've got skills man, not gonna lie. She's hot like secret agent hot."

" Remember you're dating someone. And said girl is like a freaking devil when she's mad." he commented.

Hunter paled," She won't hear right?"

" Eh, no guarantees man" Harry said with a wink.

Hunter shuddered and walked away to get a drink. As he turned around he ran right into Alex. She was clearly drunk if her flushed face and wild eyes were any indication. Yet, she was still one of the prettiest girls in the room.

" I've got something to say to you mister" she slurred.

Harry smiled calmly," What is it Lex?"

" You always go off with other girls but what about me. I like you too. Like ever since we were little we played house and I made you be my husband. It's so hard liking a guy who's a total player" Alex whined.

" Alex you're not thinking straight"

She shook her head," But I am I love you. You always helped me and like cared. Even when I was tots nerdy. Then I turned like all pretty but you didn't even notice!"

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration a headache was starting to come on. Why did Lexi have to be such a lightweight? He could tell she was seconds away from collapsing and she wouldn't even make it off the floor much less to her common room. Deciding he had to take care of her, Harry lugged her across his shoulder and walked off towards the tower. She continued talking about how much she likes him, being a nerd, and strangely ponies. He felt like they hadn't always been like this. When did everything stop being so...innocent?

_Flashback _

_Harry smiled up at Alex who smiled back even with her front teeth missing. Both were giggling as they hid from Hunter. They had thrown water at him when he came outside and had bolted before he could realize what happened. Harry and Alex were currently in a shed just a bit away from the Lewis Palace. _

_" Do you think he's gonna find us?" Alex asked. _

_Harry puffed out his chest," I'll protect you even if he does."_

_She giggled loudly," My hero!"_

_" You bet Alex."_

_Lexie suddenly turned serious as she looked at him," Promise you'll always be my hero."_

_" I promise! Nothing will stand in the way of me rescuing you. Like how that prince saves those princesses" _

_" I guess that means you're my prince." Alex said. _

_" Yep you can call me Prince Awesomeness" Harry shouted. _

_She laughed loudly," That's not a real name."_

_He laughed," Yes it is. I'll always save you Princess"_

_" You better! I'm not gonna forget this." she warned. _

_Harry beamed," No worries!"_

_Harry ran out and grinned toothily at Alexandria. But unknown to Harry when he left Alex still thought about him. _

_Lex smiled sadly," I hope you're always there to save me."_

_End flashback ( my first one)_

Harry managed to lug her to the common room but didn't know if she could survive stairs. Alex had fallen asleep during some part of their walk and didn't show any signs of waking up soon. Why did she have to be so pretty? She just seemed so peaceful and angelic sleeping. Her eyes were shut tight and she hugged herself as if she felt cold. Her tan face seemed so unmarred by the world and her mahogany colored hair enveloped her face in perfection. He wanted her to be like this forever. Untouched by anything bad and as pure as a flower. Harry used to wonder what she dreamt about, because she always slept with a slight smile on her face. Maybe about ponies, she seemed to be greatly interested in them. Harry couldn't help the low chuckle that left his throat. Alex was so silly sometimes, but that was what made her special. He would gladly battle Voldemort again for her. Harry saw Alex begin to stir and quietly stroked her hair as he sat down on the coach with her in his arms. What was that song he made for her when she couldn't sleep during the war? Hahaha oh yeah hush now. He wasn't very creative that was true but the song always helped her calm down.

He slowly cleared his throat and sang low and clear.

**Hush now, quiet now, let's close our eyes. **

**I'll sing for you every night.**

**Don't cry now, I'll be there tomorrow.**

**Save your tears for the lonely.**

**You'll always have me, so don't cry now. **

**I'll hold you till the sun rises. **

**Hush now, quiet now, let's go to sleep. **

**Not one day goes without me. **

**So save your tears for another night. **

Harry felt his eyes slowly start to close and soon transported into the land of Morpheous.

AN: I totally made up that song on the spot sorry if it's horrible. Just like to thank everyone for the reviews and again tell me any suggestions, plot ideas, or character developments you may have. Feel free to ask questions. BTW Harry is just in a stage where he's constantly confused and is often impulsive. You may find him wishy washy but that's his personality.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, I know some of you may think I'm trying to torture you by talking more about Alex...I guess I kind of was. I just feel that the best stories don't always go how you want them to, and it is in fact the stories that try you are the most interesting. Alex's character was purposefully made to make you confused and maybe cheer for her over Fleur. I particularly like Alex because she's an interesting character to depict. Not everything about her makes sense and she's just different in general. I've tried putting a little more of Alex in this chapter but if you want more please feel free to tell me.

So recently I discovered something amazing...the traffic section. You can only imagine my shock to see the amount of people who see, follow, and favorite this story. I had honestly only thought 9 or so people actually read this story. My calculations as you may think were slightly off. I'm honestly thankful for every single person who has put this story in their favorites or alerts. I'd just like to take the time to yet again give my thanks for taking a chance on such a newbie like me. **I've recently come up with a somewhat unique idea for this pairing. I'd like to test it out so people please PM me for an exclusive chapter.** **If you send me a message I'll in return send the first chapter of the story I'm considering making. This is my special way of saying thank you. **

Also it's sometimes hard for me to think of who's good for some of my characters. In this list I may have two actors or actresses for one person and that means I'm stuck between them. If so those characters are the ones I'd like you to choose who you think is a better fit. I'll of course listen always. Sorry for rambling, here's the cast list.

BTW: Poll is up on my profile having to do with Alex please vote. And I would love reviews to better my writing, tips, and best of all provide me with such inspiration. I'd also like somebody to kind of bounce ideas off of. So if you're interested please pm me if you have an amazing imagination or creative thoughts.

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter or Tom Welling two vastly different people I know but I can imagine both in their younger years as Hunter.

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Katherine White: Dianna Agron, Levin Rambin (Glimmer), and Dakota Johnson

New Additions:

Marko Andreyev: Kellan Lutz or Chris Zylka

Allegra Giordano: Sarah Hyland with her hair dyed light brown or Lucy Hale.

Chapter 4

Harry clapped genially as Viktor Krum got chosen as champion of Durmstrang. He watched as Viktor strode forward with pride. If he was right, which he usually was then Fleur would most likely be chosen as the champion for Beauxbatons. Right as the thought left his head, he watched as Fleur practically skipped towards Dumbledore. He saw a few girl crying while muttering in French and almost felt bad for them, almost.

For a moment he let doubt reach into his mind as his headmaster waited for the goblet to bring forth the name of the Hogwart's champion. Who was he kidding, things always worked out for him, kind of. Actually, not very well, wait what was he thinking. Crap was Dumbledore talking? Focus Harry, you can pay attention for longer than 5 seconds. Hmm he really wanted some pasta, he could probably aparate there pretty quickly, but a taco sounded pretty good too. Wait a minute he was focusing now.

Dumbledore caught the flaming piece of parchment as it shot out of the goblet. As he read the name a twinkle entered his eyes," The Hogwarts champion is Harry James Potter".

He couldn't help the smirk that spread through his face as he slowly got up. Harry did take joy in his school's cheers. Cedric and Hunter were whooping like frat boys and pumping their fists in joy. Teasing them later was now on his list of things to do. Almost, every single person in the hall was screaming his name and clapping.

He strode forward and high fived Alex as he passed by. As soon as he entered the back room, Harry noticed Fleur looking slightly nervous and Viktor brooding quietly in a corner. Viktor gave him a nod of acknowledgment as he stood by him.

" How are you Viktor? It's been a while since we last met up" Harry greeted.

The quidditch star snorted," Yes my friend of course. I distinctly remember you breaking my broom".

" That was one of your several brooms, and second you gave it to me." he retorted.

Viktor coughed," Gave? I'm pretty sure you stole when I wasn't looking".

" Look at the time, I've got to do something or another." Harry said as he quickly tried to walk away. His friend simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about English bastards. He walked towards Fleur and smiled charmingly.

" Hello Miss Delacour, fancy meeting you here"

" I'd say the same thing to you" Fleur replied.

" Well just because you're pretty doesn't mean I'll go easy on you Fleur"

" I would expect nothing less of you, and just because you're handsome doesn't mean I'll go easy on you".

Harry laughed," Of course".

They shared a smile as the school leaders entered the room. Following closely after them was Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. He stared suspiciously at Ludo. If the rumors proved right, he had a bit of a gambling problem. Barty wasn't much better with a demented son, but he was actually a genuinely good person. A bit uptight but good.

Ludo smiled widely, "Congratulations champion! You have all been selected, because each of you are the best your school has to offer."

Barty stood straight and seriously looked at each champion, "This is a dangerous competition that is not to be taken lightly. There will be three challenges and each of you will be scored on a set criteria."

"We are not at liberty to say what your first challenge is, but it will test your daring" Bagman said excitedly.

Crouch nodded tiredly, "The task will be in 24 days exactly. I wish you all luck."

After, the ministry officials quickly left and soon Harry was on his way to his dorm. If he was right, which he usually was there was most likely a party happening in the common room. Making sure to school his features free of worry Harry strode into the Ravenclaw HQ. As soon as he entered, shouts went up as everyone cheered loudly. He soon found himself being lifted by Cedric and Hunter.

Soon things calmed down but he saw more than one drunk student. He dropped down onto a sofa and let out a tired sigh. When he opened his heavy eyes he saw his best friend Alex looking at him.

"I'm worried about you" she spoke softly.

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about me. I've been through a lot more than this tournament can offer".

"I was worried about you then, and I am now. You always say you can handle things, but I don't want you to handle things like that Harry." Alex shouted angrily.

Harry soothingly her small circle in her back. She let her head fall onto his chest and sighed, "If anything ever happened to you I don't know if I could live"

"Well you're in luck because I'll always be here"

Alex smiled, "Didn't you say you'd always save me?"

He returned her smile with a dazzling one of his own, "I'll always keep my promises to you."

For the first time tonight Alex relaxed completely. It was true what he said. He had always been completely honest with her in a way nobody else had brought out. Never in his life had he broke a promise to her. She had asked for some ridiculous things over their life but he had always gotten it done for her. A bathtub full of spaghetti? Done with no magic. He always told her that he would be there and he had been. Yet one of his biggest fears was leaving her alone. She had people who cared but their relationship was completely different.

He trusted her more than anybody else. Letting her down was something he'd rather die than do. She brought this blinding happiness just with her presence. If he was ever angry or sad she was there for him. When he thought of the future she always seemed to be in it. Harry tiredly let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Harry cleared his throat as she peered at him curiously, "I don't want to disappoint you and I don't want you to ever feel uneasy."

"You don't want a lot of things but they'll happen."

"I'm sorry for every ounce of pain you've ever felt because if I could change it...you wouldn't suffer. Nothing bad should happen to someone so good like you." Harry said with intense honesty.

Alex looked at him, "What's life without pain? At least with it we know we'll feel something."

He held her steadily, "Please, if you're unhappy just know no matter what I'll be here for _you_".

"I hope so." she whispered.

Harry rocked her gently. After a while she stood up with the excuse that she would be fine. He watched as she quickly ran up to her dorm. Why did he feel nobody was hurting her like him? She suffered _because _of him. He couldn't do that anymore. Maybe he was being selfish. Having someone care for you so unconditionally was something he had once hoped for. After, he had achieved it maybe he had taken it for granted. He took _her_ for granted. Yet, he selfishly wished for that girl with the messy hair and toothless smile who never seemed anything but happy. Cedric threw him some fire whiskey, and Harry simply stared at it for a moment. When life's confusing, get a drink.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Hunter Lewis stared fearfully at the creature in front of him. His best friend and comrade in this battle Cedric Diggory took slow careful breaths. Just as they thought they'd be safe the enemy drove forward. Both men well known and popular with girls, let out distinctly girlish yelps as they held onto each other for dear life.

"This just isn't natural" Cedric moaned.

Hunter grimaced, "Is this even possible."

Their enemy moved forward and both comrades jumped on the bed directly behind them.

"Dear God, I'm sorry for all those times I said nature was stupid. I take it back, I take it all back" Hunter spoke quickly.

"If I die man, cleanout under my bed at home." Cedric asked.

Hunter screamed, "Is that a fucking mutant spider! It just got bigger".

"We made eye contact, eye contact I say!" his friend answered.

"It's going to get its spider family and murder us in the middle of the night."

"You're the bloody Ravenclaw think of something you little git. That thing has murder in its eye".

"I prayed and everything help is not coming!"

"Oh my god, oh my god it can fucking climb!"

"Why is it so fast?"

"AHHHHHHHHH. It touched me" Hunter screamed. The two friends jumped to the next bed and hugged each other tightly.

"The spider is stupid we'll be fine" Cedric said unsurely. Right after his comment, said spider jumped over and barely missed the bed the friends were currently occupying.

Hunter glared at Cedric, "It can hear you. You see that? You just angered the spider and it's whole family."

"If we die I just want you to know that you're an idiot" Cedric retorted.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "If we die I just want you to know that it's your fucking fault you bastard."

"Harsh man, do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?"

"At least I have a girlfriend you jackass."

"I will scourgify your mouth young man".

"Don't worry Cedric I'd fucking rip your..."

The two were interrupted by their other friend Harry entering the room. He wore a casual black workout outfit and he seemed to be tired. Harry was actually staring at his friends strangely. And his two roommates wondered what was wrong. After looking down and seeing that they were holding each other, both quickly backed away.

Harry rose his eyebrows, "I'm sorry for ruining your moment, but a sock on the door would be nice."

"Wait, the spider!" Hunter abruptly remembered. Both resumed to hold each other and looked at Harry.

Harry saw the spider and swiftly transfigured it into a camera that went off. His friends gave him a questioning look which he returned with a devious smile.

"I think this picture is going to be on my Christmas cards" Harry said with a grin.

The friends looked at each other and after chased after Harry who easily sprinted ahead of them. Harry wouldn't lie and say life was perfect but he appreciated his friends for giving him something to laugh about. As he rushed past a set of 5th year Slytherins he felt generous enough to give them a charming wink as he ran by. Life was too short to be serious. Actually life was too short to _not_ blackmail your friends. He couldn't wipe the smug look off his face for the whole day.

/ /

/ /

/ /

He briefly smiled at Fleur when she looked up at him. Harry had seen her sneak glances the whole time they had entered the library. After getting a huge potions essay, he had instantly gone to the library to study up. He had run into Fleur on the way and asked her to join him. They had joked around and he had found that Fleur was extremely intelligent. He had never met a girl so knowledgeable in ruins, potions, and general spell work. As he stared at her he noticed a silvery piece of blonde hair in front of her face. Harry couldn't help it when he tucked it into her ear. The blush he received from her made him feel jittery inside. After, pondering if anyone even close to his age used the word jittery, he sighed loudly waiting for her to pay attention.

"Yes Harry?" she asked with a single raised eyebrow.

He affably ran a hand through his hair, "I was just thinking how you actually make this library beautiful."

"That's your best line?" Fleur teased.

"It's not a line if it's the truth, right?" Harry smiled charmingly.

Fleur couldn't help the smile that broke out, "I think you are way too good with words".

He rubbed his chin, "I feel as if we've had this conversation before."

"Probably, but just so you know I'm always right" she said pointedly.

"Let's change it up love. How about you and I go on a date and argue there?" he said sweetly.

She was about to answer, before he cut her off. "Wait you're going to ask me if that's my best way to ask you out." he said cheekily.

Fleur rolled her eyes, "I was going to say that was a surprisingly polite way to ask me out".

Instead of looking embarrassed he smiled even broader, "So is that a yes?"

"That's a we'll see."

"Well my friends and I were actually going to a picnic by the lake today. So wanna hang out?" he asked.

"That's your best date idea?" she teased.

Harry shook his head, "That won't be out date, it'll just be you meeting my friends."

"Okay, Mr. Potter lead the way" Fleur said as she got up.

Harry walked next to Fleur as they argued and talked on the way to the lake. After a particularly rude comment by Fleur about his hair. Harry found himself being stopped by a large Russian boy. He was tall and blonde, but most importantly he looked like he was built as a wall. There was something about him that looked familiar.

"May I help you" Harry asked with a eyebrow raised.

The boy gave him a strange look, "C'mon comrade don't you remember me?"

Harry stared at him and noticed a small scar on his cheek shaped like an X. Where had he seen that before? Wait Russia, Death Eater rings underground, and a flash of blonde.

His eyes suddenly lit up, "Marko it's you!"

"You'd think you'd remember someone after saving their life" he said with a shake of his head.

Harry smiled, "To be fair you were pretty much a skeleton when I found you underground".

"Do I look like a skeleton too you?" he asked.

"No Marko you look like a bloody professional rugby player"

"Well my sister Natasha has so much to say about you" Marko replied with a teasing tone.

Harry suddenly darted his eyes looking for escape routes, "I think someone's calling my name."

"I don't mind Harry, she can do whatever you wants. But I find it hilarious that you got to her when she used to say no man could get her." he replied.

Harry nodded, "Now that we have that settled. My friends and I are going on a picnic by the lake. You want to come?".

"Sure friend, but can my friends come?"Marko asked.

He nodded, "We'll meet you there."

As he left Harry noticed Fleur looking at him, "What's that about you and his sister?"

"Nothing" he said guiltily. "Why don't you invite your friends too Fleur."

She nodded but stared at him suspiciously as she backed away. Her eyes seemed to be flashing lasers and Harry swore he felt a chill going down his back. After giving her a nervous smile she walked away with a final look back. Harry sprinted to the lake and saw his friends playing around in the lake. Katherine was laying down tanning on a towel and Hunter was splashing Cedric and Alex in the lake. He would tease Katherine about her small black bikini but he was sure both her and Hunter would kill him. They made a good couple but a deadly team.

"Took you long enough" Katherine said with a snort.

Harry just patted her on the head, "Sorry I invited some people to come hang with us."

"Okay, just don't let them block my tanning space." she joked.

He nodded at her completely unaware of Cedric and Hunter sneaking up on him. Just as he turned around his roommates lifted him and threw him into the lake. All of his friends laughed hysterically as he came up with his clothes soaking wet and sputtering water out of his mouth. Both Fleur and Marko's friends had made it just in time to witness his brief humiliation. Having everyone laughing at you at one time would've made anyone else blush, but he definitely wasn't everyone.

"You do know I'm going to have to kill you" Harry said dangerously.

After replacing his clothes with black swim trunks, Harry tackled both Cedric and Hunter into the lake. Everyone stared amused at the boy's childish behavior. Harry came up and ran towards Marko.

"I'm going to have to initiate you into our group." Harry joked as both boys tried to wrestle each other into the water. Marko was definitely bigger but Harry was more clever. Both were eventually matched so Marko _and_ Harry ended up in the lake. After, everyone jumped in and people seemed to have fun. Harry introduced himself to everyone and noticed one girl that seemed to not like him. He was famous and used to haters but he usually got girls to like him with a smile there and a little bit of flirting. Harry swam towards the girl and examined her closely. She was pretty in a foreign, gorgeous kind of way. Her long brown hair curled naturally, and her hazel eyes sparkled maliciously at him. She had beautiful tan skin that looked untouched by an elements. The white one piece she wore hugged her skinny body in all the right places. But the glare she was giving him seemed to ruin all her beautiful features.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?" he asked politely.

She stared stiffly at him, "I'm Allegra Giordano."

Harry heard her Italian accent and decided to try and charm her. "Sei bellissima" he said in impeccable Italian.

"Sei un incantatore" Allegra answered.

He smirked, "Penso solo che sei bellissima".

"Flattery si arriva da nessuna parte" she said blandly.

Harry knew she would fall for this one, "Non e proprio adulazione se sto affermando fatti."

A smile broke through her cold shell, "Sei bravo, ma ho incontrato uomini che erano piu".

He glared at her as he moved in closer. Harry smirked at her short intake of breath.

"Non giocare una partita non si puo vincere bello" he said brusquely.

She placed a hand on his bare chest, "I always win, but I'm worried for my friend."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the change of languages, "Who's your friend?"

"Fleur Delacour bello." she answered.

He laughed, "Of course she's _your _friend".

"I was wondering who the boy she liked so much was." Allegra replied nonchalantly.

Harry shrugged, "Does it matter who she likes?"

"When a girl like her gets hurt so much, yes it does matter"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

She stared at him incredulously, "We've all been hurt before but people like Fleur never quite get over it. She hasn't fallen for anyone ever since a boy broke her heart. As you know she's a veela so she's never really known for who she is, but rather _what _she is."

"I think I know how that feels." Harry answered stiffly.

Allegra leaned close and whispered into his ear, "You'll either heal her or break her beyond repair."

"How are you so sure?" he asked warily.

She shrugged, "Some things you just know."

Cedric dragged him away as he stared at her with apprehension. He noticed someone shaking him fiercely and his focus came back.

"C'mon man we're starting a game of soccer on land." his friend said completely unaware of what had transpired before.

He nodded lost in thought, "Sorry Cedric but I think I'll just sit down."

"Suit yourself" Cedric said as he jogged of towards the game.

He sat down by Alex immediately pulled his head to her lap. She soothingly stroked his hair as he let himself relax. Why did he feel so unsettled by the girl's comments. Harry's memories had fluttered towards his first love, and he felt that breaking someone's heart like his had been broken wasn't something he could ever imagine, really. Somehow fear had grasped him because he did not want to do anything that could hurt someone.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Alex asked lightly.

He let out a sigh, "Life just got interesting."

"When's it not?" she said wryly.

"I'm sorry Lexie but sometimes life just feels as if it's going too fast. I just wish for complete normalcy and no problems." Harry said uneasily.

She laughed, "Remember what you said? What's life without surprises?"

"I think I could live without any more problems, like ever."

She gave him a pointed look, "What is life without endings?"

"Nobody understands them like I" Harry quickly replied.

"I accept them for they are a sign."

"A sign of a new beginning."

"You cannot start until you stop."

"Everything was once new."

"And everything will eventually end."

"Some fear endings, but I do not"

"Because I know the truth"

"So I stop, to move forward."

Alex looked at him, "Now who was it that wrote that poem."

"Me" he answered simply.

"You wrote it to me because you wanted me to understand how you thought. And I did after you sent it to me. You aren't afraid of a lot of things Harry, I know that. But you said yourself to not fear new things" she answered passionately.

Harry stood up, "You're right as always! I'm not going to hesitate just because I'm scared."

"You go girl." Alex joked.

He hugged her tightly, "As always you have the right answer."

"Just don't do anything stupid." she warned.

"I like to think of it as being daring." he said roguishly.

Harry sprinted off and ran straight towards Fleur. He dipped her down and planted a kiss on her lips that momentarily stopped time, for them at least. Fleur could only think that his lips were soft and firm. She felt strangely perfect in the moment. Harry briefly wondered when she would kick his ass, but enjoyed the moment as much as his fear allowed. Her lips were impossibly soft and he wondered what brand of chap stick she used. Wait he wasn't ADHD, he had to focus. The feeling of her lips on his wasn't helping at all, but he couldn't help feel that the moment was unequaled to any he had ever experienced before. Maybe life didn't always suck for him he thought with a smile.

AN: Sorry if you didn't like how this ended, but I have my reasons (cue evil laugh). Seriously though, I usually and I mean _usually _have a reason for the things I do. Don't forget that if you IM me I'll send you the first chapter of a new story I'm writing. Hugs, koalas, and other cute stuff. Hmm I actually need a sign off idea, you guys should help me with that.

Translations:

Sei bellissima- you're beautiful

sei un incantatore- you're a charmer

Penso solo che sei bellissima- I just think you're beautiful

Flattery si arriva da nessuna parte- flattery will get you nowhere

Non e proprio adulazione se sto affermando fatti- it's not flattery when I'm stating facts

Sei bravo, ma ho incontrato uomini che erano piu- you're good but I have met men who were better

Non giocare una partita non si puo vincere bello- do not play a game you can't win handsome


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading the story for the fifth chapter . I certainly didn't think I would make it this far. My general laziness and habit of not finishing things hasn't happened yet! I'll try my best to finish this up but be forewarned that it may take a while between chapters. I need inspiration and feedback to help me out. This is the longest chapter yet and teenage drama strikes again. Several of you will wince at the unexpected events but rest assured things will work out in the end...probably. And I've decided to respond back to reviews to show more appreciation.

hulagal13: Thanks for reading!

perses7x: I'm sorry if Harry frustrates you but he's a guy who is ignorant. Let's face it, which guys aren't? Don't worry if you keep on reading Alex may get what she wants. No promises, though :)

Nemo2002: Thanks for the great compliments and I think everyone loves reading a bit about teenage drama. Although it's annoying in real life, reading about it is amusing. And I wish I had more reviews too lol.

Aaron Leach: Thanks for the compliment!

Cast List:

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Katherine White: Levin Rambin

Allegra Giordano: Lucy Hale

Chapter 5

"You got this man." Hunter said to his friend Cedric with a slap on the back.

Harry nodded supportively, "There's little to no way you can mess this up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." the Hufflepuff mentioned moaned.

Hunter gave him a thumbs up, "Of course! So go up to her chat her up and be the charming bastard you are."

"You've got this Digs." the boy who won smiled.

Cedric began running in place and hyping himself up. His two friends cheered him on and gave him reassuring looks. The brunette boy sprinted towards a beautiful Chinese girl and halted right in front of her. Hunter and Harry watched from around the wall and listened closely.

"So how are you this fine day?" Cedric asked nervously.

Hunter snorted, "That's his best intro line, really?"

"I'm fine, you?" Cho answered looking at him curiously.

He nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, "I'm awesome, no that's too much I'm alright."

"Are you alright Cedric?" she asked worriedly.

"It's okay Cho I'm fine, but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out some time."

Cho swung her hair out of her face, "Sure, when?"

"Really? Awesome possum! We could go on a study session." Cedric asked lamely.

Hunter chuckled, "Awesome possum? I cannot even begin to explain how lame that is."

Harry shushed his friend with a smile, "Wait for it."

"Thanks Cedric you're such a good friend!" Cho said happily as his face fell.

Hunter bowed his head down, "Let's take a moment for our brother in the friend zone."

"Wait for it..." the school's champion snickered.

The Ravenclaw gave him a hug, "You're like a protective older brother."

Harry put his hands together, "Let's take a moment for our brother in the _bro_ zone."

The two Ravenclaw boys began to laugh hysterically and fell on the floor holding their stomachs. They completely ignored Cedric walking towards them with a frown on his face.

"I can...can't breathe." Hunter said breathlessly. "How did you know that was gonna happen, Harry?"

He rolled on the floor, "Some things you just know."

"You guys suck!" Cedric said with a pout.

Hunter tried to get up, "I need oxygen, oxygen I say."

"You have just beat the record for getting into zones my friend. First you were in the friend zone which completely sucked and moved even lower into the brother zone which is on a whole other spectrum of shi... . anyways congratulations." Harry told his friend as he tried to keep a straight face.

Cedric gave both of them a look, "Really guys?"

"We're just out of it, man. I've dated the same girl for like three years and Harry recently got captured." the blonde boy said sadly.

The green eyed teenager snorted, "Captured? What am I a pokemon?"

"Might as well be." Cedric said with a shrug.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's go eat breakfast."

"Remember when you couldn't eat all day because Fleur slapped you so hard?" Hunter said with a chuckle.

He snorted, "You mean yesterday?"

Cedric and Hunter began chuckling annoyingly. As Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad I could make you feel better." he said sarcastically as he pushed Cedric.

The three musketeers began walking towards the dining hall. Messing around and just generally being guys. When they entered the hall every eye fell on the three boys. It was a definite fact that they were the three handsomest boy in the school. They tended to catch a lot of attention when they were all together.

Harry winked at his two friends as he moved away, "Guys I'm going to go talk to Fleur and make sure she's not still pissed at me."

"I think we should go with you just in case she slaps you again. You know so we could watch it over and over again." Hunter said with a smile.

"If you and Cedric follow me I'll slap _you_." he said with a sweet smile.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Good luck man."

Harry walked towards Fleur at a lazy pace with one final thumbs up at his friends. He slipped next to her and gave her his best smile. She gave him a look but his smile didn't falter.

"How have you been?" he asked sweetly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"You aren't still mad at me right?" he asked with a worried look.

Fleur glared at him, "It's not like you barely knew me but kissed me in front of a hundred people. Making it look like we're dating when we're not."

He winced, "Ouch. Would it really be that bad to date me."

"Don't do that." Fleur said.

"Do what?"

She snorted in a very unladylike way, "Guilt trip me."

"I did learn from the best." Harry said charmingly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Harry maybe I'm just overreacting." she said tiredly.

Harry smiled relieved, "No you are who you are."

"I guess I'm just stressed because of the whole Triward Tournament."

He pulled her towards him and rested an arm on her shoulder, "Hey you'll be fine, I promise."

"What's this?" Allegra said as she sat across from them.

Harry smiled forcefully at her, "Nice to see you again Allegra."

"I'm sure." Allegra said with a smirk.

Harry got up as he checked his watch, "I have to go I'm late for a study session with Alex."

"Okay, bye Harry." Fleur said as she accepted the kiss Harry gave her on the cheek.

She stared as he walked away. For some reason she couldn't understand, her heart felt heavy.

"Are you alright Fleur?" her best friend asked worried.

She sighed heavily, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure that boy is the best thing for you?" the Italian beauty asked.

"The Veela part of me knows he's a perfect mate. But the human part of me is still scared of getting hurt."

Allegra sighed, "Even when that jerk is gone he's still here."

"I know I don't love him at all anymore, but the pain will always kind of be there." she admitted.

"Fleur are you worried about Harry hurting you or falling in love?"

She shrugged, "Maybe both."

_Flashback_

_"Why would you tell me you love me if you didn't mean it?" she cried desperately._

_The handsome man rolled his eyes, "People lie all the time Fleur get over it."_

_"So your breaking up with me now because I won't sleep with you?" Fleur asked incredulously._

_"What's the point of being a Veela if you won't be true to your heritage?" he snorted._

_She desperately grabbed his arm, "Why can't you be the way you were before? What happened to the sweet boy who asked me out six months ago?"_

_"I thought you were hot and I could brag about you to my friends." he said cruelly._

_She glared, "You told me you saw through my looks but you're just like everyone else."_

_"How can anyone see through your looks when they're the first thing you see?" he asked rhetorically._

_"There's more to life than looks."_

_He roughly got his arm out of her grip, "Says the Veela?"_

_"You keep on talking about me being a Veela but I'm 3/4 human."_

_He shrugged, "Does it matter? C'mon Fleur don't make this harder than this has to be."_

_"You already made this hard when you broke up with me on our six month anniversary." she said spitefully._

_He rolled his eyes, "It's best to do this as soon as possible."_

_"Let's just talk this out." she tried to reason._

_The tall man rolled his eyes as he started to walk off, "No thanks Fleur, I'm just going to go now."_

_"Stop let's just talk." Fleur repeated desperately._

_His eyes angrily flashed, "Just stop, there is no chance we will ever get back together so get used to it."_

_He left and Fleur cried loudly as she tried to stop him. Her heart was broken and life seemed half of what it was before._

/ /

/ /

/ /

Fleur cast a notice me not charm on herself as she moved closer to Harry's table. She had decided to go visit Harry to make up for freaking out. But the sight in front of her did make her uncomfortable.

Alex and Harry were huddled close together and seemed to be laughing about some inside joke. She saw a smile on Harry's face that she had never seen before. It was _genuine_. His eyes sparkled brightly and he just seemed to radiate joy. Alexa or something seemed just as entranced as her somewhat boyfriend. The girl was gorgeous and that was coming from her. Her brown eyes held more warmth then she had seen before. Alex always seemed subdued when she was near other people but near Harry the girl literally came to life. Fleur actually worried that she would get blinded by her smile.

"Hello there." Fleur said brightly as she undid the charm.

Harry jumped, "Hey Fleur what are you doing here."

"I thought we could do something to make up for me freaking out on you." she answered sweetly.

Harry looked guiltily at Alex, "I don't know Fleur I promised Alex."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." the Veela said taken aback at his rejection.

Alex gave Harry a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Harry I can live a couple hours without you."

"Okay I guess I'll go but are you sure?" the handsome teenager asked worriedly.

She rolled her eyes, "I am very sure."

"Okay Alex but just look out for your hoard of fanboys." he said playfully as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He put an arm around Fleur's waist but turned back, "Are you sure Alex?"

"I'm sure." she said exasperated.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Just promise me you'll get me if anything happens. I love you Alex."

"Love you Harry." she said caringly.

As they walked off Fleur gave him a look. "What?" he asked surprised.

She sighed, "Nothing."

"Look let's just go have some fun at Hogwart's secret places." he said charmingly.

Fleur nodded in agreement but inside she kept thinking _that's not the genuine smile you had when you were with Alex._ But her worries temporarily left when her boyfriend gave her a calming kiss.

Harry held her tightly towards him, "You're beautiful on the inside and out. Every time I'm with you I just want to stay in that moment with you forever."

She happily blushed at his intense honesty and leaned into him. Allegra may be right but she was most likely wrong. Harry made her feel something she had never really experienced before, that she was beautiful. That it wasn't just her heritage but everything about her. This gorgeous boy with the enchanting green eyes liked _her_. She had never thought that any boy could be so sweet and infuriating at the same time. Sometimes he said and did things that made her heart flutter. But other times he did things that were incredibly obnoxious.

Harry Potter was truly an enigma. A sometimes douchebag, incredibly charming, and somewhat ridiculous enigma. She suddenly noticed that Harry had led them to a portrait of a long bearded man.

He gave her a wink and whispered, "This password is absurd."

The portrait swung open with some annoying comments. Harry held her hand and led her forward. After some walking they had made it to a building filled with several small boat docks and water. It was incredibly clean and the sounds of waves crashing into the structure of the building echoed throughout the space.

"This is the boathouse we use to store all the little vehicles the firsts use to get here." he said with a smirk. "The portrait you saw was the only shortcut to get here. They tried to tear it down years ago but my uncle stopped them. So I use this boathouse pretty much all the time. It's usually dirty but I cleaned it up just in case you came here."

Fleur giggled, "What a gentleman."

"Well I aim to please. Anyways I had lots of first memories here. Cedric, Hunter, and I got drunk here for the first time in our lives. I ended up having to fish Cedric out of the water but you know what I mean." Harry said fondly.

She smirked, "What other firsts did you have here?"

He breathed out, "Besides my first time saving Cedric's life I also broke my hand for the first time here, punched someone in the face, and had my first kiss in pretty much this exact spot."

"Who was she?" she asked curiously.

The green eyed boy laughed, "Some girl that didn't even matter really. She was a couple years older than me and ended up being a total bit..."

"I get it." she said as Fleur interrupted him.

Harry pulled out a blanket from seemingly nowhere and laid it on the floor. He dusted it off and indicated her to sit down. Fleur sighed deeply and leaned into his chest. The incredibly handsome young man moved slowly towards her lips. She arched her neck upwards and met him halfway. Harry kissed her passionately and was repaid with a moan from Fleur. She flipped herself so she straddled him and began taking control. Harry had never been kissed so fiercely before and he was enjoying it quite a lot. Fleur let out a long sigh as Harry bit gently at her neck. She yelped when he bit her particularly hard and rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"Just making my mark." he said confidently.

She tugged hard at his hair, "Don't ruin the moment you jerk."

Harry pulled her closer to him and gently kissed at her neck this time. Fleur snuck a hand underneath his thin t-shirt and let her hands skim across his hard muscles.

As Fleur kissed his neck Harry checked his watch, "I'm sorry love but we need to get back to the castle we've got the weighing of the wands right now."

She huffed in frustration and gave him a look. Harry just shrugged and helped her up. He straightened up his shirt and hair to no avail.

"I think we both know you're hair won't go down without large amounts of gel right now." Fleur reasoned.

Harry laughed and led her to the secret entrance.

He gave her a confident smile, "We'll probably only be like a minute late."

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Thank you for joining us half an hour later Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He broke out his most polite smile, "I'm sorry Headmaster but I was helping Ms. Delacour find her way because she was lost."

"Of course Harry, of course." the old man said brightly.

Harry walked towards the young quidditch superstar and gave him a pat on the back. The Bulgarian nodded at him respectfully and cracked a small smile.

"Was that a smile I saw?" he asked incredulously.

The seeker rolled his eyes, "You are very lucky that we are by teachers right now Harry."

"But Viktor I think I'd win that fight." he said with a wink.

Krum laughed deeply, "You never change my friend."

"Well let's just hope I never do." Harry said with smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Champions please gather for the weighing of the wands."

The old man Ollivander walked inside at an agonizingly slow pace and shakily nodded at the row of champions in front of him. He walked in front of Viktor and held his hand out for his wand. The wandmaker seemed to take his time analyzing the item carefully.

"Ah a Gregorovitch creation with hornbeam and a dragon heartstring. And about ten and a quarter inches long." Ollivander said as he dramatically twisted the wand and emitted a shower of sparks.

He nodded as he went up to Fleur. After taking a few minutes he began his evaluation, "Nine and a half inches made of rosewood and oh my..."

"Yes a hair from the head of my full Veela grandmother." Fleur stated proudly.

The white haired man nodded, "A bit too volatile for me but to each their own." He said as he made a flower and absentmindedly handed it to Fleur.

"Finally Mr. Potter." he said as he held out his hand.

Harry gingerly handed him his wand. The wandmaker took more time with his wand than the others. After a long silence the man spoke up.

"Well Mr. Potter your wand is in top condition and one of my own creations." he left it at that and handed his wand back to him.

After a couple of uncomfortable pictures and a rather annoying interview all the champions walked out towards the hall. All ignoring their Headmasters as they left the room. Harry ran ahead of the two and walked backwards as he faced them.

"So you guys want to hang out?" Harry asked.

Krum pushed him, "Let's just go to the dining hall yes?"

"Let's just go Harry." Fleur replied.

He laughed, "You guys are no fun."

The two foreigners snorted and followed their friend towards the hall. Harry kept the conversation going and lightheartedly made jokes. As they entered the room Harry lazily put an arm around Fleur and gave her a noticeable kiss on the cheek for all the schools to see.

Luckily she didn't slap him and he was feeling very proud at the moment. They casually said bye to Krum and walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Where do you want to sit?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at his care, "I want to meet your friends Harry."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

Fleur rolled her eyes, "If I wasn't sure would I say it?"

"I suppose not love." Harry said as he walked toward his friends.

He smiled at them, "Hey guys this is my girlfriend Fleur."

"Nice to meet you." Cedric exclaimed.

Katherine curtly spoke, "Hi."

"Hello." Hunter said evenly without his usual enthusiasm.

Alex smiled at her, "Hi Fleur!"

"Is it okay if she eats with us today?" Harry asked but more stated.

Cedric shrugged, "That seems alright."

Harry smiled at his friend and sat next to Alex with Fleur on his right. During the whole meal Harry and Fleur seemed to be in their own world. But more than once Harry interacted with Alex and shared some inside joke that Fleur wasn't in on. If her boyfriend hadn't kissed her and talked with her every second she might have actually been worried. Fleur could feel the hostile nature coming from Hunter and Katherine. It irked her slightly and she tried to ignore them. The level of bitchiness coming from Katherine was a bit hard to handle. She vaguely remembered Harry telling him about how the girl was completely crazy but one of his closest friends. Even though he always talked about his friends she noticed that he only referred to Alex as his actual best friend.

Harry walked off a little later leaving her alone. She smiled awkwardly at the group of Ravenclaws and Cedric.

"Where are you from Fleur?" Cedric asked politely.

Fleur smiled at him, "I'm from France and I was born on the in Loire Valley. It's nicknamed the garden of France."

"Do you like living there?" Alex curiously asked.

She paused to think, "Everyone is very nice."

"Of course the slutty French whores and horny boys would be nice to you." Katherine muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Her mouth formed an o, "Did you just insult me?"

"No I complimented you." the girl answered sarcastically.

Alex gave her friend a look, "Katherine stop."

Fleur raised one of her perfect eyebrows, "I don't know why you would possibly insult someone you don't know, but that's a great sign of ignorance."

"I so love getting shitty advice during dinner." the girl replied with a malicious smile.

Her boyfriend put an arm around her, "Katherine at least try to be civil."

"I don't have to be anything!" Katherine snapped.

Before they could have another insult match Harry sat down and looked in between them.

He smiled, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing that matters." Katherine said and stormed out. Hunter followed closely after her.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well Katherine is as always being Katherine."

"You have such nice friends." Fleur told her boyfriend sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow, "Umm thank you?"

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry leaned on the wall of the tent and patiently waited for the task to start. Nervous energy crackled throughout the space. Viktor brooded in a corner and Fleur hadn't entered yet. He lazily flipped a coin between his fingers and closed his eyes. The sounds of the students gathered outside was distracting but his focus never wavered. Everything around him faded out as he breathed deeply. He abruptly screamed when a hand pulled his leg down.

"Are you going to be okay?" he heard Alex whisper.

Harry rolled his eyes as he laid on the floor with his ear pressed to the wall, "I was until you shoved me to the ground."

"I did not shove I pulled." she replied indignantly.

He rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter?"

She smacked him through the wall, "I could tell you rolled your eyes at me and I am not happy with you."

"Sorry Alex you know I'm just a bit nervous." Harry said with a sigh.

She put her hand underneath the tent and held his hand, "Just tell me you'll be fine."

"I promise you I will always come back for _you_ and no one else." he whispered.

Alex squeezed his hand, "I know Harry but I just had to hear you say it."

"I guess everyone needs assurances." Harry replied seriously.

She laughed, "Just look up and I'll be there."

"You promise?" he asked nervously, revealing his emotions.

The beautiful girl on the other side laughed loudly, "If you never break your promises to me, why would I ever break my promises to you?"

"Sometime I wonder what I would ever do without you." Harry said with a chuckle.

She moved into the tent and hugged him tightly, "Don't think like that you're starting to sound like me."

Harry didn't answer her but returned her hug. He held her gently and felt her shaking gently. Suddenly loud flashes went off and a group of chatting people walked inside the tent. Alex stared confused at the media moving and winced at the flashes. For some reason he just knew this was going to come back to him.

Rita Skeeter took off her glasses and peered at him, "So Harry Potter are you cheating on your girlfriend and fellow champion Fleur Delacour."

"No I'm not." he replied tersely.

Before he had to suffer through anymore questions he walked away. As he lazily moved towards the officials, Fleur shot him a smile. Harry returned it but internally prepped himself.

"The first task is to test your daring so we have kept it a secret until now." Ludo excitedly said.

Barty looked at each of the champions individually, "You will each be encountering a dragon and retrieving an egg from them."

Harry wasn't surprised when none of the champions showed any shock. It had been obvious to Harry that all of the headmasters would want to give their students an edge. Dumbledore hadn't told him because he expected him to find out on his own, smart man.

"There are three different types of dragons and you will each take out of this bag the dragon you will face." Bagman said as he held up a brown bag.

Crouch nodded, "The order each of you will go is on the dragon you choose from the bag."

"Ladies first." the former quidditch star said as he held the bag up to Fleur.

She put her hand in the bag and pulled out miniature green dragon wearing a number one sign.

"You will be going first and facing the Common Welsh Green." Crouch said with a tired smile.

Viktor calmly put his hand in the bag and pulled out a Chinese Fireball wearing a two. The Fireball was easy to recognize because of the fringes surrounding the dragon's face.

Ludo slapped Krum on the back, "The infamous dragon also known as the Liondragon. You will be going second."

Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly but he betrayed no emotion. But internally he was cussing like a trucker because he knew the most dangerous dragon would be left to him. Fate sure liked to screw him over.

Barty looked at him pityingly when he pulled out his own dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail for Mr. Potter who is going last."

"At the sound of the cannon you will go out." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looked at him wryly, "If it's Filch I think we should all expect to go early."

Right on cue, the bang of the cannon reverberated. He and Dumbledore shared a smile but remained silent.

"Well Ms. Delacour I think it's your time to go." Ludo said brightly.

Harry gave her an encouraging smile and a kiss on the cheek. Fleur nervously returned it and walked out.

"Well I must get going Harry, I know you won't let me down." his mentor encouraged him.

He smirked a bit, "We'll see."

Harry walked to his spot from before and continued to lazily flip the coin between his fingers. As long as his best friend didn't attempt to kidnap him again he'd be fine. It was kind of weird because things would never change between them. She would always worry about him and he would always go back for her. He honestly didn't know why he was so scared of a simple dragon. Harry had just survived too much to be afraid of some overgrown lizard. At least that'll be what he's pretending to be sure of.

Eventually Fleur finished her task with an eerie amount of silence and Krum came and went. It was time for him to go up and all that he needed was the sound of a bang to go. He pocketed his hopefully lucky coin and intently stared at the door. The shot of the cannon went off so Harry confidently walked out and took in the cheers of the crowd.

It was a gratifying moment for Harry. Everyone's eyes were on him and he had their undivided attention. But he didn't pay attention to anyone but Alex. Harry looked directly at her and they shared a secret smile. When everyone was against him she was with him. Alex expected nothing from him but to be himself. Sadly, not everyone else followed that great advice. They all expected something amazing, but he was unfortunately an expert procrastinator. Being overly prepared or prepared at all wasn't his strong suit.

The ugly lizard was looking at him with malicious intent and he somehow felt that things wouldn't end up too well. After a few seconds of silence he instinctively jumped out of the way as jets of hot flame came directly at him. He lay behind a rock and quickly began to draw on his skin. The few students who saw him gave Harry curious glances but he ignored them. If drawing on his skin saved his life he really didn't care what people thought of him, but Professor Babbling would love his use of ruins. After drawing perfect strength and speed ruins he sprinted towards his scaly opponent.

Gasps of surprise went off through the crowd. They probably thought he was an idiot going straight for one of the most dangerous magical creatures. The annoying beast shot flames at him again but he zigzagged out of the way with inhuman speed. He could see the glint of a golden egg shining brightly by the dragon's nest. Harry had moved behind the Hungarian Horntail in less than five seconds and threw the thing in less than ten.

He could tell the large demon was extremely angry and he was actually extremely scared. Harry transfigured a rock into wool and wrapped it around the dragon's mouth to make sure it would block any would be flames. The Hungarian Horntail furiously clawed at its snout while Harry jumped into its nest and grabbed the egg. Roars of approval spread throughout the crowd and he beamed as he held up the egg over his head. By that time the dragon had ripped off the wool and angrily flew towards him before the trainers pulled on its chains. Harry basked in the glory a bit too much and bowed charmingly to the crowd.

"Mr. Potter has gotten the egg with no injuries! This incredible young man has succeeded quickly and with charisma." Bagman shouted loudly. "Let's see the judges scores."

Madame Maxine shot up a nine with a small smile to him, Crouch revealed an eight, Ludo being excitable put up a ten, Dumbledore gave him a bright smile and a nine, finally the bastard Igor revealed a 6. Harry didn't want to be over confident but that seemed way too low.

He waved and played up the crowd when he heard a loud roar. The Hungarian Horntail which he will now call Igor Jr. do to his hatred for both, broke the chains that held it and flapped it's wings angrily.

"Oh shi..." he trailed off before Junior jumped directly in front of him.

Harry slowly backed away, "I know we got to a bad start but I really think we could be great friends maybe best friends."

Instead of answering mini or larger Igor growled at him and angrily shot flame out of its nostrils.

"Okay I get it we won't be BFFs but can't we just be civil." Harry said as he spread his hands out.

Junior shot flames out directly at him and he barely managed to jump out of the way.

Harry nodded , "You know you could've just told me you didn't want to be BFFs but I think that was a little too much rejection."

"Harry stop being such a witty bastard and defend your #$&%! self." Alex yelled at him as she stood up.

He tapped his chin, "Just give me a minute to think about it."

"Oh my god Harry I will *beep* hurt you so much you little *beep*." his best friend shouted.

Harry crossed his arms and looked as if he was thinking, "I don't know I'm kind of feeling tired.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn." Katherine said with a shake of her head.

Harry just grinned and twirled his wand. After some more nagging he flipped out of the way of another onslaught of flames. Everyone watched amazed as he sprung to action and executed a series of flips that ended in a kick to Junior's face. He landed perfectly on his feet and transformed the ground to ice. The area completely froze over and a coat of ice covered everything in the area.

Igor Jr. was covered in ice but flapped its wings and attempted to warm his body. Harry smirked and jumped forward, landing a punch to his stomach. When his fist made contact with Junior's scales the dragon instantly transformed into a chunk of ice.

He dusted his hands off and soaked in the cheers of all of the students. Harry smirked at Alex and gave her a wink. She clearly looked mad at him but he could tell she was trying hard not to smile. Alex made a small heart with her hands and Harry returned it with his own heart. They shared their secret smiles and Harry jogged off leaving the cheers of the crowd. Maybe Junior would make it, if not the giants always need ice cubes for their drinks.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry laughed along with his friends as Hunter and Cedric lifted him up. All the Ravenclaws were present and more than a few others were too. He was enjoying hearing people chant his name but it was practically a regular occurrence now. All his friends started shouting speech.

Harry smiled brightly and cleared his throat, "Hello everyone it's somewhat nice to see you all but my natural charm has never failed me so I'm not surprised."

Everyone laughed at that and goaded Harry for more.

"But this victory isn't just mine it is the schools I represent." he said with pride. "I think we can all agree that I'm a pretty lazy guy but your faith in me gave me something...it gave me this sense that I was never alone. Especially when my best friend Alex used several cuss words to tell me that."

She blushed and looked at the ground embarrassed. Everyone chuckled good naturedly which only made her turn more red.

Harry continued, "Every single one of you should take this victory as yours. Because we are all a part of this team, _my_ team, _your_ team it doesn't matter what we label it. I love all of you except for maybe Katherine and hope you all put your faith in me."

"Hunter drop him!" Kat shouted.

Her boyfriend ever the faithful servant dropped him down and everyone immediately swamped him. Before he could even get up Cedric dumped a huge bowl of pumpkin juice on him. All the students immediately backed away but laughed uproariously. He was feeling particularly happy so he laughed with them but immediately tackled Cedric once he got up.

"Let him live." Katherine said sarcastically as he helped him up.

Harry smiled at her, "Oh I'd never kill Cedric here...well unless he really annoyed me."

"Of course Harry and nobody associates my name Katherine White with total beeyotch."

"You look like you need a hug." he said evilly.

She yelped but Harry embraced her tightly before she could move.

"You are such a douchebag." Katherine said with a slap.

He smirked, "I would've totally said I'm your douchebag but that title goes to your boyfriend."

"Why do you have to force me to hit you." she said with a dramatic sigh and punch.

Alex smiled fondly as she walked towards them, "Are you being a jerk again Harry?"

"To Katherine but never to you." he said with his special Potter charm.

Kat gave him a look, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"You make it too easy my kitty Kat." he answered sarcastically.

The blonde glared, "I'd only be a cat to claw your face off."

"I'm hurt my face is too beautiful to claw off." he said with mock pain.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go to my more polite and handsome boyfriend."

"First, I guess he's more polite but I am definitely more handsome." he replied indignantly as she walked off.

Harry smirked at Alex, "I just have a way with words."

"I think it's more you have a way of pissing everyone off." she answered playfully.

"But never you."

Alex laughed, "I'm always the person your nicest to. Can you at least attempt to be nice to people?"

"No way it would ruin my bad boy image." he said sarcastically.

She sighed, "Oh you and your image."

"Image is everything love."

Before she could answer him a group of guys walked up to him and jostled him a bit. Alex patiently waited but Harry knew she was frustrated. He quickly dismissed the guys with some jokes and led her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Harry pulled her along, "Somewhere with just us."

"Why do you have to be so cryptic?" she replied playfully.

He gave Alex her special smile, "I think we both know you see right through me."

"It's only fair because you see right through me."

Harry ran a hand charmingly through his hair, "You and I will always share something special."

"Well after ten years of friendship it isn't too surprising." she said nonchalantly.

"I just feel like when I'm with you... we're here" he said.

She took his hand, "Wow the roof of the school, nice. But you feel?"

"I feel like when I'm with you the world is more perfect. When I look at you I feel so genuinely happy it almost hurts." Harry said with a smile.

Alex moved into his arms, "When I'm with you I feel the same Harry. I don't feel like myself with anyone else. You don't want me to be anyone but myself and I rarely feel that."

"But you're perfect just the way you are." Harry whispered into her ear.

She let out tears on his shirt, "No one is."

"Your right no one but you. How could someone not love the girl who cares so much. The girl who brightens everything she touches. I love you for a million different reason but you can't realize one." Harry said as he held her more tightly.

Alex repeated her frequent request, "Do you promise to always be there?"

"Why don't you ask me something impossible for once?" he teased her lightly.

She giggled, "It doesn't matter what I ask from you because you'll always give it to me no matter what."

"You know me so well." Harry replied honestly.

Alex sighed happily, "That's weird I didn't hear any sarcasm in that sentence."

"We've been over this Lexa you and I have complete honesty."

She thought carefully, "Why is it that we're so honest with each other but can't speak the truth elsewhere?"

"Because with each other we know everything will be okay." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Alex took a deep breath, "Here's a new promise White Knight. Promise me that you'll get through this dumb tournament with no problems."

"Well..." Harry trailed off.

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Harry!"

"I'm just joking I promise just for you I will completely dominate this tournament." he answered as he stroked her hair.

"Harry Potter ever the confident hero."

He lazily squeezed her shoulder, "I think you know that my bravado is nothing but well, bravado."

"I know but hearing you admit it is fun." she said with glee.

Harry laughed, "You're so cute when you're full of evil joy."

"Why thank you." the brunette said with a wink.

He suddenly grew serious, "But what if I can't make it through?"

"As you say I think you and I both know things will work out in the end." she teased lightly.

Harry sighed, "I'm not sure of that."

"You're a hero and an amazing wizard, I have faith in _you_." she said with complete honesty.

He smirked, "That's a first."

"Oh please you and I both know that I will always believe in you." Alex answered lightly.

Harry kissed the top of her head again, "That's why I love you."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter."

A sparkle lit his green eyes, "Alex you and I just have the most perfect moments."

"I don't think they're that perfect." Alex teased.

Harry put on a faux hurt look, "I think the universe is telling us that we make the most amazing pair to ever walk this god forsaken planet."

"That's a little much don't you think?"

The smile that he gave her literally lit the space, "Well we're a little much."

"I think _you're_ a little too much."

He shrugged and gave her his jacket, "I could tell you were cold Alex you could've just told me."

"Well you seem to think that you know everything about me so I assumed you would know." the now warm girl needled.

Harry let out his deep laugh, "I guess I just wanted to torture you a bit."

"You wound me so." she retorted sarcastically.

"In the end whenever my life sucks you just light it up."

"I'm always going to be there for you no matter what idiotic thing you do Mr. Potter."

Harry leaned on the wall, "Does it ever feel like when we're together we're just naturally happier?"

"Well we make each other happy." she said as she joined him by the wall.

He scuffed his shoes on the floor, "When I really think about it I'm never as truly happy as when I'm with you."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked curiously.

His black hair lazily moved with the wind as he looked into her eyes, "Because sometimes I doubt more than I'm willing to admit that I'll never be truly happy with anyone but you. Every single time I was with some other girl I didn't feel happy I felt so empty."

"Oh Harry."

He didn't look at her, "Life always seemed empty to be honest even when I was just a young kid. Then you came along with your toothless smile and I actually felt like I belonged somewhere, by your side maybe. Sirius was great but I needed someone who could be more than he was."

"A friend?" she asked.

Harry breathed out deeply, "No I don't really know how to explain it but what you and I have is so many different things. I will never be as close to someone as I am with you. Then I found out you liked me more than just best friends."

"Harry how did you know?" Alex questioned nervously.

He laughed wryly, "I guess I always knew but I didn't want to admit it."

"If you knew why didn't you say something to me?" the brunette haired girl angrily said.

He moved in front of her and held both her hands, "I'm sorry I love you Alex but I just didn't know if I loved you like that."

"Do you?" she asked with all her anger gone.

The young hero gave her an intense gaze, "I think I will always love you more than I can ever justify. But I'm with someone right now and I may love her."

"Why would you tell me that then?" she said with tears dripping down her face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Because I had to acknowledge what I so clearly refused to before. Everyone thought I was so dumb and couldn't see your feelings for and I even convinced myself. But I can't lie to myself anymore you like me as more than a friend."

"I don't like you Harry I love you."

He breathed intensely, "I love you so much for millions of reasons and you are my best friend. I'm still not sure I love you in that way but I'm scared that if I do we may eventually break up. If we did we would drift apart and I could no longer be who I am. You are the reason why I am who I am today."

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Harry." she answered with genuine guilt.

Harry laughed bitterly, "You're always sorry for things that aren't your fault. But this is my fault Alex. Every ounce of suffering you have ever felt is because of _me._ I'm sorry for making you unhappy and thinking that I don't care."

"But.." Alex tried to interrupt him.

He looked angry but at himself, "Maybe I'm an idiot for letting you go but God knows that I don't deserve you, no one does really. I don't deserve anyone but you think I do. So thank you for being there for me, caring, and bringing me the things I needed."

Before she could answer him, Harry put his arms on either side of Alex and looked at her passionately. He leaned towards her and kissed her with every emotion he held for her. The gasp that escaped her throat briefly echoed but she returned the kiss quickly. The moon shined down brightly on the pair, illuminating their faces in the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading the newest addition to this story. I actually care a lot about this story because I published it on my birthday. Anyway the poll had some interesting results and I've taken them into consideration. There's a lot of teenage drama going around in this story and I hope it's not getting boring in anyway. If you think the story is going too slow or fast just tell me and I'll fix it.

The thing about this story is that it's kind of overly dramatic at times. But I try to add humor in to not make it so much like a soap opera or something. If you have any suggestions at all really I'm open for them. I also apologize to those Alex fans because she won't be appearing a lot in this chapter. In the next chapter you'll see a lot of her. And I'm not exactly sure if you guys liked her in the chapter before.

I'm going to try and show different sides of Alex because I think she seems too perfect right now. I really want to showcase her flaws if that makes sense. Because there's more to Alex than what has been shown so far.

So Harry has done the unthinkable and cheated on his girlfriend. Let's see the aftermath.

Cast List

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Katherine White: Levin Rambin

New additions

Luna Lovegood: Evanna Lynch

Daphne Greengrass: Jennifer Lawrence or older Chloe Grace Moretz

Su Li: Yifei Liu

Avel: Joseph Gordan Levitt

Review Reply Time

Random: Thanks for the great feedback. I think it's one of the best compliments you can get if someone says an OC is very well made.

imagelesssky: I've actually had people ask me to make a spinoff story of Harry/Alex. But it still remains unknown to even me if they really will not end up together. Maybe if more people asked me I would get inspiration from it.

perses7 x: I'll try and update sooner lol and I'm really glad you like Alex.

Jerri-ArcAngel: Not exactly too bad but I promise they'll have a much bigger blowup later.

psychoyoshi79: To one of my favorite readers:Yeah he's kind of an asshole but he's a guy jk. He will go on a very anticlimactic emotional rampage. As far as you and I know Harry/Alex could very well happen. I don't really plan ahead too much to be honest I just sit down and write whatever I want. Which is weird because the kiss wasn't a planned thing I just wrote it in that exact moment and that's how I wrote the whole story. It's just a spur of a moment writing session. And I can actually promise that Alex will always be in love with Harry.

Aaron Leach: As always thanks for the support.

Chapter 6

Harry looked at his watch as he waited for all the firsts to move into the dining hall. When the last one left he started to move there himself until he saw someone walking down the stairs. The girl was gorgeous with slightly curled dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Judging from her tie she was a Slytherin. Her face seemed familiar...wait he knew who she was.

Daphne Greengrass, the infamous ice queen of Hogwarts. He had heard all the rumors about her but there were rumors about everyone so he didn't think too much about her. But facing her know he could tell where the nickname came from. She had an almost perfect elegance about her. Her whole aura screamed better than you. Not a single imperfection marred her and he would never admit it but he was somewhat intimidated.

"You should get going to the hall." he said perfectly hiding his unease.

She lazily rested a hand on the staircase, "Oh I don't know I think I'd just rather stay here."

"As head boy it's my job to take care of the students so please move."

Daphne laughed attractively, "You're very commanding for someone with so many secrets."

"I don't have any secrets." Harry answered.

She flipped her blonde hair, "That's strange because I saw something last night that seemed like a secret to me. Well unless you want your French tart to know you cheated on her."

"What are you playing at?" he asked dangerously.

She smiled provocatively, "Maybe, you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you I don't have anything for you." Harry said with an angry look. "What do you want?"

The siren in front of him placed a hand on his chest, "You have a lot to offer me. I always had somewhat of a crush on you and I think I'm going to get you no matter what _you_ want."

"Are you going to tell Fleur?"

"Tell you what Harry. If you take me to the Yule ball I might consider forgetting about what I saw." she said viciously. "And maybe you should just break up with her and save you the trouble."

Harry looked at her directly, "Why are you really doing this?"

"Like I said, I want _you_."

He stared, "You don't even know me."

"I've been watching you ever since I got here. I can almost assure you that I know you." she said cooly.

Harry laughed bitterly, "So you're just going to take control of my life."

"I'm not going to control it, I'm just going to guide it." she said as she walked away.

He couldn't help but think back to the kiss he had shared with his best friend. He could make excuses and say he was just caught up in the moment. But he just knew he would be lying. Harry had kissed her because he had wanted to. It might sound simple but the backlash would be terrible if anyone ever found out. With Alex he felt butterflies and with Fleur he felt electricity. Two things that some people might consider the same but in his mind the two couldn't be more different.

Butterflies made you feel something in the bottom of your stomach. His heart skipped beats and a smile instantly came to his face when he saw her. A million emotions appeared when he was by her and none of them were bad. He hadn't seen her since last night and he had avoided her as long as he could. The moment he saw her again would be interesting in the least. He didn't want to look her in the eyes because he knew he couldn't be with her. No matter what people said he still held some morals. Because he was with Fleur he couldn't go off with Alex even though he kissed her.

Electricity was sparks, pure passion, and all those things people held back. With Fleur he didn't hold back anything and that was empowering. He had lived a life where he had to control everything about himself. Sure he had been a player but no one thought much of it.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" he questioned aloud.

Harry decided to skip breakfast and walked to the quidditch pitch. He looked at the goal posts wonderingly and fell with a thud on the soft grass. The sun was covered by grey rain clouds but he could still feel the warmth. No one was around him and at the moment he finally felt some peace. Maybe it was time to reflect on the facts.

He had cheated on his girlfriend, kissed his best friend who loved him, and a girl was blackmailing him. Daphne Greengrass was definitely trouble and he was frankly screwed. Maybe he should just tell Fleur and end everything. But he knew Fleur had trust issues, so wouldn't he just ruin her more? And what if he was lying to everyone and himself?

"Hello Harry." said a serene voice.

He opened his eyes and saw a strange girl with turnip earrings. Her eyes were glazed over and she stared off into the distance.

Harry hesitated, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Luna I'm in your house you know." she said.

He paused and tried to place her face, "I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay I'm not one for paying attention either. I always mysteriously lose my things, it may be the nargles."

Oh so this was Loony Lovegood. He vaguely remember some of the younger girls speaking about her and he would bet anything that it was them that took her stuff. She was a bit strange but it gave them no right to steal her things.

"Just tell me if you lose anything again." he said in a low voice.

She just smiled, "I don't know. Are you a nargle finder?"

"No but I think I can get your things back."

Luna laid next to him on the grass, "I can see what you're feeling. Your aura looks confused."

"Well life is confusing." he sighed.

The blonde girl happily hummed, "You know life is always simpler than it seems."

"You're very wise for someone so young." Harry stated.

"Why thank you my father thinks I'm very mature. That's why he lets me hunt nargles with him."

The young hero stood up, "What does your mother think?"

"Oh she's dead." she said easily.

He put his hands in his pocket, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh it's fine. She was very smart and died during an explosion with her experiments."

He looked at her curiously, "What did she experiment with?"

"Mostly potions but she created several practical ruins." she said almost wistfully.

"Is her name by chance Thea Lovegood?"

Luna nodded, "Why yes it is."

"She's a genius. I've used several of her spells and potions." he said honestly.

"Thank you I think I'm going to try and find my shoes."

Harry stared at her shoeless feet, "Okay Luna I'll see you around."

Well that was interesting. The girl was somewhat eccentric but she seemed wiser than she appeared. Harry could tell that Luna was very sweet and he couldn't help but think of her as his little sister. He would have to find out the people taking her things. A sigh escaped his mouth as he flopped back onto the grass. His eyes lazily closed as he tried to clear his head. Well at least he could attempt to make things clear but somehow he knew that things wouldn't work out that easily.

"Things will never be the same." he muttered.

/ /

/ /

/ /

He blew on his hands as he attempted to cool them in the cool Russian air. After seeing Marko he had decided to see another one of his old friends. A bell rang as he entered the brightly lit shop.

"If you want a tattoo you've got to wait." a voice shouted behind a curtain.

Harry smirked internally, "Avel is that anyway to talk to a friend."

The curtain swished open quickly and a skinny brown haired Russian man smiled widely. He was covered in various tattoos but still managed to look handsome even with his skinny frame.

"When did you get here?" Avel exclaimed.

He hugged him, "Just a minute ago."

"What brings you here?" his friend asked.

His green eyes lost some of their spark, "Well I've got a problem and you always give solid advice."

"Just let me finish this guy up and we'll talk."

Harry nodded and tiredly sat on the worn out leather sofa. He honestly didn't know why he came to Avel. Anyone else could have helped but maybe he just wanted to get away from England. Plus here no one knew who he was. The small snowy village rarely got travelers and the inhabitants had lived in the same place their whole lives. After a few minutes he watched a teenage boy stumble out and hand his friend some cash.

Avel pocketed the money, "So what's your problem?"

"Got anything to drink first." he asked.

The tattoo artist rolled his eyes and threw him some jaggermeister from a cabinet.

Harry looked at the bottle amused, "Do you have anything other than cosmos?"

Vel snorted, "I know you're a strong drinker but I'm not giving you anything stronger than that."

"Fair enough." Harry shrugged as he took a long slug.

"Really, what's wrong?"

He leaned back and told him everything that had happened. Avel didn't say anything until he was finished but looked at him curiously.

Avel whistled, "Well you're in a load of crap."

"Thanks." he answered sarcastically.

His friend grew serious, "Well Harry from what you've told me you obviously like Fleur. But I think your feelings for Alex were a long time coming. You should just tell Fleur the truth and maybe she'll forgive you."

"I considered it but I know she's very fragile. What if I'm the one that breaks her?" he asked.

"I think she might have felt worried that her heritage was all anyone would care about. But you helped her see something in herself that she hadn't seen before. I'm not going to make you tell her but just do it before someone else does."

Harry sighed, "What about the Slytherin?"

"She's certainly the wild card in the mix. But I'm almost sure she's playing at something from the way you talk about her. I'd try and find out more about her before I made a move." he advised.

He let a smile escape, "Thanks man. I think I know what to do. But before that I'm feeling kind of reckless."

"So you want a tattoo?" Avel asked incredulously. "You said that tattoos were the most god forsakenly tacky things in the world."

Harry shrugged, "Like I said I'm on a reckless rampage. Give me ruin tattoos so that they're actually useful."

The rest of the night was spent drawing out the tattoo and Harry dramatically stating his pain. But by the end of his stay he received a circular tattoo of different ruins on the right side of his chest and a phoenix on his left bicep. By next week he would most likely regret it but reckless rampages somewhat dimmed common sense.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"You wake him up." Hunter whisper shouted to Cedric.

Cedric protested, "No way I want to live."

"What if we do it together?" Hunter asked.

The Hufflepuff nodded, "Okay that doesn't sound too bad."

"Okay on 3 we'll shout wake up." the blonde agreed. "1...2...3!"

Cedric alone shouted, "WAKE UP.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Hunter laughed.

Before Cedric could answer him a blasting curse shot at him and threw him against a wall.

"Why did you just wake me up?" Harry asked blearily.

Hunter smiled, "Well my friend today may be a weekend but you were going to be late to your date if Cedric didn't wake you up."

"Oh crap." he shouted as he threw clothes on himself and attempted to get ready quickly.

His friends watched amused as he attempted to straighten up and make himself look presentable. There was an annoying pounding in his had that was no doubt from his drinking session the night before. And he could honestly admit that he looked liked living death. Because he hadn't shaved the day before he had stubble speckled across his chin and his hair looked even more messier than usual. This wasn't a small fire whiskey hangover but a full on Russian pure alcohol hangover. The Russians if anything appreciated a strong drink.

He threw on whatever was on the floor and turned to his friends.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Hunter smirked, "I don't know were you going for the I'm color blind look?"

"Shut up." Harry retorted as he looked at his dark red pants and purple shirt. "How do I even have these clothes?"

Cedric shrugged, "Who knows?"

He threw his clothes off quickly and put on a green v-neck shirt that brought out his eyes and khaki chinos.

"Wait was that a tattoo?" Hunter shouted after him as he sprinted off after he grabbed a leather jacket.

Harry called, "None of your business."

He expertly apparated as he ran and appeared in front of the French delegation's carriage. A few girls jumped up in surprise but smiled at him flirtatiously. Instead of returning it like he usually would Harry looked in the other direction and waited patiently. After a few minutes Fleur stepped out looking gorgeous. Her hair was curled expertly and she wore a simple black dress covered in a thin cardigan.

He smiled, "You look as beautiful as always."

"Thank you." Fleur replied honestly.

Harry took her hand, "So are you ready to go?"

"Of course."

He led them towards the path to Hogsmeade, "So did you have a party after the challenge?"

"No I went to sleep." she admitted.

Harry smiled, "I would too if I used so much power like you. I heard what you did, I'm quite impressed."

"It was nothing mon cher. It's not like I transformed the whole stadium into an ice sculpture." she complimented.

He gave her a hand a squeeze, "That was nothing but your Veela powers are much stronger than I thought."

"My grandmother taught me well."

Harry's mind wandered to his night with Alex and he simply thought one thing.

"Butterflies or electricity?" he muttered.

Fleur stared, "What?"

"I'm sorry my mind just went somewhere else." Harry apologized.

The young French beauty smiled, "That's alright I love your tangents."

They arrived in front of the small village and Harry tried to think of something to do but came up blank. Being a fourth year he had done almost everything the village had to offer so he knew his way around but he rarely had ever taken a girl on a date at the village. So he was somewhat confused on how to proceed.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

Fleur tapped her chin, "Hmm how about you buy me some candy and we go to that small cafe over there."

"Okay let's go." Harry agreed.

They had fun going through the candy and he ended buying almost everything in the store for her. She teased him about spoiling her and they walked to the cafe Fleur had pointed at earlier. The pair took a seat and quietly ordered.

He held her hands on the table, "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"More than I expected." she teased. "You didn't have to buy me the whole store."

Harry smiled, "What's life if I can't spoil my girlfriend?"

"You have way too much money on your hands."

The handsome youth attempted to frown, "I don't think it's enough."

"Very funny. And you would think with all that money you would buy a razor." Fleur joked.

He shrugged, "Haven't had time to shave lately."

"Well I think you look ruggedly handsome like this." she complimented.

Harry smirked, "I'll be sure to shave soon."

"Okay don't listen to me." she pouted.

He laughed, "I'm sorry but it's way too itchy."

They bantered a bit more and ate their bread and drinks. No one looked twice at the champions and they had an easy evening out. After they were finished they slowly walked back to the school. Harry was about to give her his jacket but it reminded him too much of Alex so he just wrapped an arm around her. He led her to the lake and they both sat on a bench like rock.

"I have something to tell you." he muttered.

Fleur smiled, "What is it?"

"I know you'll have every right to be angry but please just listen to what I have to say." he begged.

She grew worried at his intense tone, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well after the last challenge two days ago...my house had a party. I was drinking and then I kissed another girl." he admitted.

Fleur looked away from him, "You just kissed her?"

"Yes nothing else happened I swear."

She paused, "I should be angry with you but you only kissed a girl."

"I know she's..." he started.

Fleur interjected, "I don't want to know who she is Harry. Just promise me she meant nothing and I'll forgive you."

"It didn't mean anything." Harry lied.

The French teenager sighed, "Then we're fine."

Fleur grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. And then Harry felt that damned electricity. That natural spark that appeared. But he couldn't help but think...don't all sparks go out?

/ /

/ /

/ /

In the Ravenclaw Common Room

Hunter sat alone in the room and patiently waited for his girlfriend. It was their date night that they had once a week. Lately, Katherine had skipped them but Hunter was determined to have one. They had dated for four years and Hunter couldn't help but think that everyday Katherine drifted further and further away. Everyone had thought he would be the one that would stray but it wasn't. He had put all the effort in the last year. And he wanted Katherine to try again.

His girlfriend walked down the stairs in jeans and a large sweater. She wore no make-up and her hair looked greasy in a messy ponytail. He still thought she was beautiful but couldn't help but thinking she had changed too much. When they had first dated she had worn designer outfits and heels every single day. Hunter wasn't asking for that much effort but maybe once a month. He himself had dressed up in a grey button up and dark blue tie.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked politetly.

Kat made a face, "I'm so sorry but I promised my Gryffindor girlfriends that we would hang out."

"This is the fourth week in a row you canceled." Hunter said dangerously.

She pouted, "But what can I do?"

"You can purposely not plan things on the one night a week we actually have a date." he said growing more angry by the second.

She rolled her eyes, "Hunter we hang out all the time."

"We only hang out by other people and never just us. You've already canceled on me four weeks in a row Katherine."

"Oh my god don't be so dramatic."

He mimicked her voice, "Oh I have to go get my nails done, I'm sorry but I promised to go shopping, that's so weird I told Alex I'd go to her dentist appointment with her, and my favorite I'm just tired."

"Why are you being so dramatic?" she asked.

Hunter slammed his fists on the table, "I'm not being dramatic. If you want to break up go ahead because I am sick of your shit."

"Just calm down." she tried to soothe him.

His eyes flashed, "You keep on pushing me away. I take all your anger and mood swings that no one else will. Do you think I like being your personal stress ball? Don't you think I want to just get angry sometimes too?"

"I'm not trying to push you away." Katherine said lightly trying not to let her temper out.

Hunter angrily ran both of his hands through his hair, "Everyone thinks we're a perfect couple but they obviously can't see that we aren't. I love you Katherine and I tell you everyday but I haven't hear you say it to me once. I just can't deal with this anymore."

"Are you saying you want to break up?" she asked in disbelief.

He sighed with all his anger gone, "I think we need to take a break, maybe a permanent one."

Before she could answer him Hunter ran out the door. Unable to look at her anymore. He hadn't expected to say the things he had but the point just came where he had to. Just one I love you and effort from her would make everything better. But he had never wanted her to push her away.

He stepped through the painting and whispered the password. After some walking he made it to the boathouse where he, Cedric, and Harry used to hang out. Sometimes he wished that they could just step back a couple of years where everything was just better. Hunter wasn't an idiot, he could tell that Harry missed the past too. The git was a good guy at heart but he could tell that he would always be conflicted. About more than one thing. Hunter lazily closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. God life sucked sometimes.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry put his hands in his pocket and kicked Hunter with the toe of his shoe. Cedric chuckled next to him and waited for their friend to awake. After a few more kicks Hunter blearily got up and rubbed his eyes like a child. As a greeting Harry tossed him an ice cold beer and sat next to him. Cedric went on Hunter's left and opened his beer.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Hunter asked confused.

Harry took a swig of beer, "We saw Katherine crying in the common room so Cedric and I came down here because something obviously happened."

"Just tell us what's up man." Cedric added.

Hunter rubbed his forehead, "I just said we needed to go on a break maybe a permanent one."

"I thought you guys were great." Cedric said.

The blonde snorted, "No there was trouble in paradise. I just got so sick of dealing with her problems and not getting anything. Well not like that...I just wanted her to care about my problems too, you know?"

"I get it. You wanted her to put in the same care as you." Harry stated wisely. "But I'll tell you something about girls Huntro. They can be selfish, annoying, and downright mean. Yet, they will love you more than you deserve."

He shook his head, "She didn't say it to me once and I told her every day."

"Well you know Katherine she's kind of..." Cedric dragged out.

Hunter finished, "A bitch."

"Yeah but you love that about her. I think she's not good at dealing with emotions but she does genuinely love you. I mean Kat is crying over you. She doesn't cry but if she's crying for _you_. Well...she's in love." Harry theorized.

The Hufflepuff nodded, "I think Katherine is a stone cold bitch. Honestly you know but inside like really, really deep inside she cares a lot. Let's all agree at this moment women are complicated and we will never get them. But the little we do know shows that we can never assume anything."

"You assumed that she didn't love you because she didn't say it. But you are pretty much the only man she is genuinely nice to. Don't you see how she looks at you and talks about you?" Harry said deeply.

Hunter laughed, "I guess you guys are right. Maybe I just needed some time with my bros."

"We haven't hung out in a while, huh?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded and raised his beer, "At this moment we are going to promise each other that we will meet up once a week for a bro's night out. And we will vent and talk shit about people all we want."

The trio all said amen and clinked beers happily.

"So how are you and Fleur?" Hunter asked.

Harry sighed, "Well I kissed another girl and I told her and she forgave me."

"Who was it?" Cedric asked.

The champion hesitated, "Alex."

"You son of a bitch." Hunter shouted and punched Harry hard on the arm. "Okay so did you talk to Alex?"

Harry shook his head and pulled out a silver flask, "Nope I've been avoiding her like the plague."

"You've got to talk to her." Cedric advised.

He laughed bitterly, "I just don't want to deal with the consequences."

"Well we both have to deal with them Harry." Hunter said with a pat on the back. "How about you go talk to Alex and then I'll talk to Kat. But no promises that we'll get back together."

A part of Harry wondered if Kat and Hunter couldn't make it as a couple how could he and any other girl work out? The two literally had a perfect balance that most couples couldn't achieve in a lifetime. They made up for each other's flaws and amplified each other's strengths. He had always wished to have the relationship they had with someone. But over the years he realized that things were never really that simple.

That kind of relationship was for soul mates and people that belonged to each other. Harry didn't think he could ever truly give himself emotionally. Some things in him he would forever keep to himself and Alex if he could make himself face her. He was a coward and he knew it. How could he face a girl he loved and tell her that a kiss that meant everything meant nothing?

Harry took a drink from his flask, "You got a deal Hunter. Now let's get completely wasted."

Cedric and Hunter laughed and began drinking. They talked more and remember funny stories from when they were younger. Harry showed them the tattoos he got and described his reckless rampage jokingly. It was the first time in a while the three friends had spent time together alone.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Katherine are you sure your okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

The girl mentioned wiped tears from her face, "It's not like my boyfriend just broke up with me? No I'm sorry were on a _break_."

"You can drop the bitch act with me." she soothed.

Katherine sighed, "I'm sorry Alex it's just that I feel guilty because he was right about everything. I have been ditching him and not caring enough."

"You do care you just have a hard time showing it." the brunette said calmly.

She let more tears shed, "I should've given him half the care he gave to me. He literally took care of me even when I didn't think I needed it. I took out all my anger on him and he never said anything once. Well except yesterday."

"Hunter isn't an emotional person Kat. I think he's just frustrated."

Katherine sighed, "I'm just so angry at myself."

"I know my brother and I know he loves you. Just give him some time to get over himself." she advised.

The blonde girl held her head, "I should just let him be happy with some other girl. All I do is make him sad."

"No you make him more happy than he ever is without you." Alex said convincingly.

Katherine just hugged her, "I don't think so ."

The two friends sat silently alone. While they both had doubts only one had hope.

/ /

/ /

/ /

After several drinks and shots Harry stumbled up and declared they had to get back. His other friends were equally or more drunk so they all leaned on each other as they walked up.

As they made it to the stairs Cedric looked around, "Whoa the stairs are like moving I must be super drunk."

"Damn they're like going so fast." Hunter slurred.

Harry who was the least drunk due to his runes laughed, "Let's go guys."

"Harry your my bro." Cedric said as he hugged Harry. "We're like mothers from another brother."

He snorted, "I'm pretty sure it's brothers from another mother."

"I love you man." the brunette declared.

Once they made it to the floor where the Ravenclaw tower was Harry attempted to steady both his friends.

"Can you at least attempt to walk straight." he asked exasperated.

Hunter laughed, "No way man I ain't walking the line."

Harry laughed as they made it inside after he quickly answered a question.

"I'm so glad both of you are silly drunks." Harry admitted.

The common room was mostly empty as they stumbled in and the black haired teenager tucked in his friends into beds. Wondering if anyone would notice that Cedric isn't in his room. He walked into the common room and tumbled onto a couch.

"So what do you know about Daphne Greengrass?" he asked Su Li who sat in a corner. If he wasn't highly trained he probably wouldn't have noticed her. But that was her expertise, blending in. A girl like her was an observer, a person who saw everything. Harry had a brief fling with the pretty oriental girl but it had ended after a few months.

She flipped her glossy hair, "As you probably know she's famous for being an ice queen. No friends except for Tracy Davis but she adores her sister Astoria. She's almost as good as me when it comes to observing."

"Is she smart?" Harry asked.

Su laughed like ringing bells, "She's smarter than any other girl I know. Daphne is cunning and dangerous. But I can see that she does have warmth almost too much to survive really."

"So she pretends to be cold to hide her actual kindness." he pondered.

She nodded, "Yes but I wouldn't underestimate her level of cruelty either. If she wants something nothing can get in her way."

"Hmm what if she wants me?"

The pretty Chinese girl stared at him, "Well she'll probably succeed."

"How interesting." he said honestly. "I wonder if anyone has played her at her own game."

She smiled, "So are you?"

"I'm going to play a game with her and everyone knows I never lose." he said confidently.

Su Li shook her head, "I'm telling you not to underestimate her."

"Where does she usually reside?"

She shrugged, "You'll probably find her in the library or the abandoned classroom by the astronomy tower."

"Well do you promise me to keep this conversation quiet?" Harry asked.

She gave him a look, "Are you really asking me of all people?"

"Just asking lovely." he said charmingly as he walked out with a kiss to her cheek.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry casually walked to the abandoned classroom that Su had told him about earlier. And true to her word Daphne sat on the teacher's desk reading a book. He would be lying if he said she didn't look extremely sexy. Her legs were crossed and was covered in black stockings that highlighted her perfect legs. The white button up shirt she wore had several buttons open which gave him a small glimpse of her...okay he's not thinking about it. He's thinking about unicorns and candy.

He walked directly in front of her, "I told my girlfriend so you don't have anything on me."

"Is that so?" she asked amused.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Harry you just need to grasp the concept that I always get what I want." Daphne suggested.

Harry laughed sexily and leaned towards her, "Ms. Greengrass you aren't going to win because I simply won't let you. You obviously need my help with something. Just come out with it."

"The only thing I need from you are your lips on mine."

He couldn't help but blush, "I apologize but I'm in a relationship."

"Oh c'mon Harry you already cheated on her once." she said seductively as she pulled him by his jacket closer. "You want to kiss me too."

He didn't back away but stared at her intensely, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"I promise you that eventually you will. So why not stop when you're ahead." she asked.

Her luscious pink lips were so close and her twinkling blue eyes were sexily lidded. Every particle in his body just wanted to kiss her senseless but he backed away towards the door.

"Let's just keep some distance from each other." he pleaded.

She laughed, "Why because you know you want me?"

"That's a lot to assume." Harry said tersely.

Daphne smiled, "I'm not assuming I'm stating facts."

He couldn't handle her intense look anymore so he walked out. But in his head he thought butterflies, electricity, or magnetism? Harry should've definitely disliked her or even hated her for blackmailing him. Yet, he felt an undeniable attraction to her. How messed up was he? Liking a girl that attempted to break him up with his girlfriend. But there was this magnetic attraction that arose when he was near her.

Magnetism is the property of two things that react to each other. The description was almost too fitting. He couldn't beat her at her own game. But that didn't mean it would stop him from trying.

AN: Just to mix it up a bit more I put Daphne in. I know you guys are already torn between Fleur and Alex but I'm not sure if anyone will root for the real underdog which is Daphne. So I do like her character but I put her in this story as being more manipulative because there really isn't an antagonist except Harry himself. Then Katherine and Hunter the perfect couple has crumbled slightly. Who knows if they'll ever really get back together? But please give me any feedback on how you feel about Daphne and the whole Hunter/Katherine situation.

Hint: And remember that Fleur doesn't exactly know who he kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm sorry if this greatly annoyed any of you but I'm posting this warning that my updates may not come as quickly as before. School has started for me and I have little time on my hands. I will attempt to update as much as I can and maybe once a month is my prediction as far as how frequently I can post.

To be completely honest I had somewhat considered abandoning this story. I'm much younger than I may seem and I've always had the problem of taking on too many things. This story although important to me is low on my list of priorities. I participate in several organizations and classes that take up a lot of time. But who really knows what's going to happen? I will write in every free second I have and I've always been a quick writer so my chapters may come out at the same rate.

I'm sorry to disappoint anyone but I'm glad I've had so much support. I really want to hit 100 followers? So spread the story around so I can hit the number. I promise right now that once I hit 100 followers I plan something special.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay so the story took another turn the last chapter and some people aren't very happy. Here's the thing for the people who don't like her...she's not going anywhere. I'm sorry but she's there and nothing short of getting her struck by lightning will make her disappear. Okay some of you may request that but the thing is that there are more people who like her than who don't. Maybe I was selfish by adding her in because I just wanted to write an interesting character. It's fun to write a more devilish character to be honest.

I genuinely am sorry for anyone who doesn't like her but she's there to add an edge. So if it's getting to much like a soap opera I apologize.

**As a special treat for my 100 followers I've come up with a few things. I know a lot of you have been commenting on who you want Harry to end up with so I'm giving you a chance. Review and name who you want Harry to end up with and give me all the reasons you have. NO HARRY X MULTIPLE GIRLS. This time I'll actually listen jk I always do. **

**Also give me a scene you'd like to see or what characters you want to interact with and I'll write it in. I have a few more things planned.**

Cast List

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Katherine White: Levin Rambin

Allegra Giordano: Sarah Hyland

Review Reply Time

Grimjowx: Daphne is going to stir things up a bit and Harry did lie. The reason why Alex defended Katherine is because that's what girls do. They talk crap about guys and tell each other that they're right no matter what. Things with Hunter and Katherine will be resolved sooner or later. Thanks for reviewing!

Random: Thanks for defending Daphne and I'll try and add a scene with the three musketeers for you.

harrytonkslover2216: I don't think Alex could ever be friends with Fleur because even though she's very nice a small part of her will resent Fleur. Sorry for confusing you.

perses7x: I'm sorry you don't like Daphne being added in but she was put in for a reason. Even though I worried about too much drama I also felt that the chapter was very boring without some more tension.

KIRA FIRE WOLF: Who knows if they'll get back together? Also I understand where you're coming from by siding with Fleur.

Hasan Saeed: Lol I'm sorry but there won't be a harem, a few other people suggested that too. Luna isn't a love interest at all but like Harry's sister.

Awesome: I'm going to take that as a compliment and sorry no harem. I hope your indecision will be solved soon.

psychoyoshi79: I appreciate your challenging of my own thoughts. Alex could also be the underdog and your points make a lot of sense. I'm also very glad you like Daphne there will probably be a battle of wits and seduction knowing the two characters. The use of sparks, butterflies, and magnetism was used because they were simple to understand and I'm glad you got it. I'm not sure what will win out though because all three are different.

I do love the couple of Hunter and Katherine and I couldn't bear to think they had actual problems. Because they're just such a good couple and I noticed like you mentioned that miscommunication was a common problem. Also I'm happy you liked the little joke.

Aaron Leach: Thanks for being supportive!

**Special thanks to psychoyoshi79 for the support and ideas.**

Chapter 7

The handsome head boy casually put his hands in his pocket as he walked into the common room. All the Ravenclaws watched him closely as he walked in with looks of admiration. He affably ran a hand through his hair and waited till he had everyone's attention.

Once he had their attention he spoke, "I'm just letting out a mass message that anyone that messes with Luna Lovegood will personally be dealt with by me. She's like my sister and I'd also appreciate if you spread this message around. And just to be more clear if someone takes her things ever again I will break your hand."

No one spoke but the students muttered yes. Harry smiled and walked out to get breakfast. Things had been going great with Fleur but he hadn't really faced Alex yet. Daphne had also mysteriously kept low. But lately things have been calm and he had been considering how to stop people from bullying Luna. He had finally decided on a public announcement.

A few guys said hi and he nodded back at them. Some say popularity is measured by the people you know but it's really the people who acknowledge you. How many people try and talk to you when you walk down the hall? For Harry the answer was everyone who went to the school that had the guts to talk to him. He usually wasn't the type of guy to revel in his own popularity but today was one of those days that he just had to show off a bit.

A casual wink slipped out as he walked by Gryffindor girls. James King gave him a fist pump and he slapped hands with Cedric who was talking to Cho. The small Chinese girl blushed when he gave her a smile. For some reason he heard the theme music in every single movie during a slow motion moment happen and he saw himself in slo mo. Yeah...it was AWESOME.

Beatrice Zabini the head girl gave him a look as she crossed her arms. She was probably angry that he had skipped herding the students in the morning. Harry put on his best smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ms. Zabini surely you aren't glaring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours?" he asked in faux shock.

She resisted and rolled her eyes, "You're not getting away that easily."

"It's a shame I have a girlfriend because if I didn't you and I wouldn't do much talking." Harry whispered huskily into her ear.

He smirked when a bright blush spread across her face. She was definitely an exotic beauty and on his list of top five hotties at Hogwarts. Not including the French Delegation of course. Harry snaked an arm around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth as he led them to the dining hall. Several people walked behind them and he still couldn't shake the feeling he was in some kind of movie. Once they made it to the hall he kissed Beatrice's hand and walked to Fleur.

She gave him a radiant smile and peck on the cheek. He let her lean onto him and he lazily ate breakfast. Cedric joined him with Cho and he gave his friend a suggestive look. The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the smile that slipped.

"Cho how's fourth year treating you?" he asked as he took a bit of toast.

She smiled shyly, "It's been okay."

"You're way out of Cedric's league." Harry muttered under his breath.

Cedric ignored him, "Harry figure out that egg yet?"

"It's an egg...not that hard to figure it out." he answered with his usual brand of sarcasm.

His girlfriend lightly hit him on his chest, "Be nice Harry."

"You just want to find out my beautiful competitor." the handsome boy teased.

Fleur laughed, "Don't worry about me monsieur if I were you I would worry about yourself."

"I'm not one to worry." he shrugged.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "You should at least try to be more prepared."

"Hey man I did great on the first challenge and I just winged that."

The French beauty gave him a peck on the cheek, "Always so self assured."

"I know." he smirked.

Allegra walked in with her usual fluid grace, "Hello boys and girl."

"Hello Ms. Giordano." Harry said tersely. "I'm sorry guys but I need to go talk to Krum."

The group waved bye at him and he quickly walked off without his regular confidence. He buttoned his blazer on the way to the Slytherin table and waved at Krum. The superstar gave his usual surly nod as he sat across from him.

Viktor teased, "What are you doing here? Avoiding girlfriend Harry?"

"No no my friend I'm avoiding my girlfriend's friend." he clarified.

The Bulgarian chuckled, "You always have something interesting to say."

"I know right?" the head boy said with a grin.

Krum rolled his eyes, "That is not necessarily a good thing."

"My life is just so boring right now." he complained.

Daphne sat next to him and languidly ran a hand over his chest. Harry couldn't help the feeling of guilt that spread over him as he involuntarily shuddered at her touch.

Viktor snickered as he got up to leave, "Boring?"

"So we meet again." she said enticingly into his ear. "Be careful Harry or I might think you have a crush on me."

He smirked, "You've been surprisingly out of my personal space lately."

"So clever." she said sarcastically.

The charmer shrugged, "I try my best."

"Well I thought about it and I realize that you may have told your girlfriend that you kissed another girl but not who it was." Daphne said as she tapped her chin.

Harry leaned close to her, "I guess you can only well...guess."

"So handsome yet so...dim?" the Slytherin lightly teased.

He took her hands, "Ms. Greengrass I like your game but I've been playing it for much longer."

"It's not a game it's a friendly competition." she said innocently.

Harry lazily rubbed circles on her gentle hands, "You're an interesting girl."

"Good job trying to change the subject but I know that you didn't tell her." the blonde said as she moved away from him and examined her nails.

He looked at her amused, "What makes you say that?"

"Because if you had told her she wouldn't be glaring at me at this exact moment." she said while invading his personal space.

A groan slipped out of his mouth once he found Fleur looking at them suspiciously. Well this probably didn't look good.

Other Side of the Hall 

"I'm telling you Fleur he's flirting with her." Allegra said as she examined her nails.

The Veela rolled her eyes, "He's a flirt and I trust him."

"Never trust a man especially one as good looking as him" her friend replied.

Fleur giggled, "I think you're just jealous."

"I can admit that if you weren't dating him I would do some ungodly things to him but...you are." Allegra admitted.

She glared at her friend, "Thanks for telling me that."

"You're very welcome." the beautiful Italian said with a wink.

Fleur laughed, "I'm sorry but Llegra I'm not going with you on this."

"She's probably the girl that he kissed." Allegra exclaimed. "That girl is fire she's almost as hot as me."

She stared suspiciously at her boyfriend, "Maybe she has a crush on him."

"Here's what you do Fleur you track that bitch down then tear her to pieces."

"Well Allegra I'm not really the tearing to pieces type."

"Just because you French people have never won a war doesn't mean you can't win this one."

"My country has won wars."

"Don't you worry your pretty little blonde head about little details, my point is that you need to be a beeyotch to that girl."

"I'm not being a beeyotch or whatever you call it."

Allegra crossed her arms, "Defend your territory and show her you aren't going to back down."

Unable to help herself she turned to look at Harry and found him leaning close to the girl. He had an amused smile on his face and the girl provocatively leaned forward. If it was any other boy he would be madly blushing but Harry wasn't one to blush. She glared when Harry pulled her even closer to him and whispered something that momentarily caught the girl off guard.

"Okay I think you may actually be right." she admitted.

Allegra smiled widely, "So we can go full bitch mode?"

"Well _you're _not allowed to go full bitch mode but I can" Fleur said with a smirk.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Hunter did an underhanded pass to Harry who easily caught the football without looking and tossed it to Cedric. They were all in their shared room and were incredibly bored. Harry was studying a book of animation skills while Cedric and Hunter were lounging on their beds.

"How are you feeling about the Yule Ball?" Cedric asked to no one in particular.

Hunter snorted, "I don't even know who I'm going with."

"You didn't talk to Katherine?" he asked.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You didn't talk to Alex?"

"Touché my friend." Harry smirked.

The Hufflepuff smiled, "You know Hunter ever since you broke up with Kat you've been really irritable."

"Like a girl on her period rage irritable." he added in.

Hunter laughed sarcastically, "Shut up you jerks."

Harry lazily ran a hand through his hair. They all knew that whether Hunter asked Katherine to the dance or not would make or break their relationship. It was one of those things that could change everything based on a single decision. Cedric and Hunter may tease him but they believed that they were a perfect couple. People believe in love because they see it themselves. He had seen true love and therefore believed in it. A childish but honest thought.

Harry quietly asked, "Are you going to ask Kat?"

"I honestly don't know." his friend replied.

The brunette chose to interject, "Things will work out they always do."

"Even if it's the end of the world I'll know that I'll have my bros with me." Hunter smiled honestly.

He laughed, "Just us drinking a couple of beers getting wasted and waiting for the world to collapse on itself."

"Let's try not to be teenage drama queens guys." Cedric joked.

Hunter shrugged, "Whatever who are you going to ask Cedric? Maybe a girl with a certain Asian persuasion."

"You really do have yellow fever, huh." the champion teased.

Cedric glared at them, "Shut up."

"No wait I have more." he protested.

Cedric glared at him, "Harry I will hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try" the black haired teenager retorted.

He didn't suspect anything because Cedric shrugged and suddenly tackled him. Harry had more muscle and was definitely stronger but the brunette boy was squirmy. They wrestled like kids and Harry managed to lift Cedric over his shoulder.

"I think it's time to embarrass Mr. Diggory here a bit." he grinned.

Cedric tried to move but his friend didn't lighten his iron like grip. He sprinted down the stairs and into the common room. All the Ravenclaws and a lot of people from other houses sat around the cozy space. Harry dropped Cedric unceremoniously in the middle of the room and put a body binding curse on him.

"Hey everybody! Cedric here wants to say something but he's a bit occupied at the moment so I'll say it for him." Harry announced. "Is Cho Chang here?"

Hunter pointed at her, "Yeah she's here."

"Cho my bro here has been like in love with you forever so will you please go to the dance with him?" he asked.

The Chinese girl blushed brightly and looked at the floor.

Harry impatiently tapped his foot, "So what's your answer?"

"Yes." she squeaked out.

By that time the curse he had put on Cedric had waned and his friend tried to tackle him again. Harry rolled his eyes and sidestepped so Cedric ran into Cho. They blushed brightly when they tumbled to the floor on top of each other.

"You're welcome" Harry shouted as he ran out.

Hunter laughed, "That bastard."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry aimlessly wandered the castle and thought about everything that was going on. He was playing a game with Daphne and at the moment he was winning. Just thinking about her brought an amused smile to his face that he hated. As he thought back to the way she blushed at breakfast he ran into someone and he saw books fly into every direction. Surprise ran over him when he saw Alex looking shocked on the floor. Harry quickly began picking up the books while trying not to look at her.

He handed Alex back her books, "I'm sorry that was my fault."

"It's okay." she said as she looked at the floor.

It was strange because he felt so incredibly awkward and he was always comfortable around her. Alex was one of the few people he could always be himself around but he didn't feel like himself.

Harry hugged her tightly, "Can we please just be best friends again?"

"When did we stop?" Alex answered into his shirt.

He lifted her and twirled her around, "I should have never avoided you. Alex you're one of the most important people in my life."

"I missed you." she admitted.

Harry sighed, "Me too...I just felt like a part of me was missing."

"It just made me realize how much I love you when I was away from you."

"I told you before..."

She interjected, "I know but I want you to know how I feel."

"I don't deserve you I really don't." he said with steely conviction.

Alex sighed, "It doesn't matter if you deserve me or not I'll still love you."

"This may be completely random but..." he got down on one knee. "Will you Alexandria Liana Lewis...accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

Her jaw dropped, "Wait but don't you?"

"I'll talk to Fleur just say yes." Harry pleaded as he held his hands together.

She grinned in a way that lit up the whole hallway, "Of course."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Hunter flipped through his runes notebook and underlined the notes he thought were important. He lazily absorbed all the information he could and began gathering his things. It was a weekend but Hunter ever the Ravenclaw was going to the library to study. He flipped through some parchment on the way down the stairs and looked up confused when he heard loud yelling. Katherine was throwing pillows at some of the younger boys and using her impressive vocal chords generously. The only thought going through his head was...period. Not the funny dot at the end of sentences it is an almost theatrically horrible time of month for women. Katherine is usually...a bitch and during her time of month she's scarier than Freddie Krueger, bitchier than all the girls in Mean Girls, and stronger than Superman.

As you can imagine it was like a horror movie on crack and Hunter was the only one who could calm her down but that was when he was her boyfriend. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and hesitantly moved towards her. Everyone had evacuated the space so it was just Hunter and his ex girlfriend. Gathering all his courage he joined her on the couch she was currently occupying.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked cautiously.

She looked at him fiercely, "Of course I am."

"Did you drink that special tea I got you from Spain that helps your cramps?" he asked with genuine care.

She shook her head petulantly, "No."

"I'll make you some right now."

Katherine shouted, "Stop being so nice to me! I get it you're a better person than me just stop."

"No I'm doing this because I care about you and I know you're a good person." he soothed.

She let small tears run down her porcelain like face, "No I'm not. I do love you so much and I was just so scared of what would happen if we would ever break up. I was so stupid and I was the reason why we didn't work out."

"You're wrong it was my fault just as much as yours. I was being so selfish because I knew how hard it was for you to say how you feel. I'm not your dad I'm not going to leave you I swear" Hunter said with conviction he rarely showed.

Katherine shook with sobs, "I just hate him so much because he left me and my mom and I just couldn't forget how much that hurt. You're nothing like him and I just forced myself to think you were because of my own fears.

"I promise you that I will never leave you like he did and if you let me or if you don't I'll always be there." he said with his own tears.

She let herself melt into his body, "I love you more than anything or anyone else. I just know I will never deserve you."

"You're wrong I don't deserve you. I should've known that you loved me and not be such an idiot" he admitted.

Kat grabbed his face and fiercely kissed him with everything she felt. Hunter in return gently held her close to him and passionately returned her kiss. He may still have his doubts but he knew as long as he loved her and as long as she loved him he would be happy.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Fleur rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to burn all her clothes Allegra."

"Why? With no clothes she can't be hot." her friend tried to reason.

She looked at her with disbelief, "That seems more cruel than anything else."

"How about I just do it and you don't take the blame at all." Allegra asked with a thumbs up.

She laughed, "No I am not letting you do that."

"Okay but don't come crying back to me when you can't think of a plan."

Fleur shrugged, "Whatever."

They were standing by the stairs in the main entrance and were surrounded by their classmates from Beauxbatons. The school had no classes at the moment and all the delegation was doing was relaxing.

"There's your boyfriend" the Italian muttered.

She turned quickly and smiled at Harry, "Hi handsome."

"Hello beautiful" he replied.

The Veela hugged him tightly, "Are you here to ask me what color my dress is?"

"Umm about that can we talk in private?" he asked nervously as he looked directly at Allegra.

Her friend rolled her eyes, "If you have something to say to her I'll just hear it later anyway so I'm staying."

"Well she can just tell you later then." Harry said tersely.

She wasn't stupid and had noticed that her boyfriend wasn't very fond of her best friend. Which was weird because he was always so nice to people.

She put a hand on his arm, "It's okay she can stay."

"Okay well I can't go to the Yule Ball with you" he let out quickly.

She paused, "What?!"

"Look Fleur you know how Alex and I got into a huge fight? Well we made up and to make it up to her I asked her to the ball." he explained.

Fleur stopped in the middle of her internal rage, "Oh...I guess I understand."

"Thank you so much." the handsome teenager said with relief. "I can ask one of my friends to dance with you for the opening dances."

She smiled weakly, "No that's okay just remember to save a dance for me."

"Okay I've got to go I have a study session with Alex." Harry said with a kiss on her cheek.

Allegra stared at him as he walked away, "Oh my #&$*$(*% god what a douche."

"No it's okay he's just being a good friend" she said in a tight voice.

The blonde girl Harry had been talking to during the morning walked up to her, "Hi I'm Daphne and are you dumb or just plain stupid?"

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "His best friend is in love with him."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one he kissed" Allegra said in her patented bitch voice.

Daphne laughed, "You girls aren't the tallest pair of stilettos. Let me spell this out for you he kissed Alex his best friend who has known him for _years_."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she questioned.

The Slytherin put a fake smile on her face, "Don't believe me it's your choice ."

"We choose not to believe you" Allegra said with a smirk.

Daphne slowly started to walk away, "Like I said your choice."

"I think she's right" her best friend admitted once Daphne was gone.

Fleur sighed, "I don't want her to be right."

"And that's the problem" the brunette continued.

She paused, "Yes."

"Oh Fleur" her friend said pityingly and pulled her in for a hug.

Every single part of her didn't want to believe Daphne but the obvious was just too clear. She had seen it the whole time and forced herself to forget. Fleur let herself lean on Allegra and tried to hold back her tears. Maybe the worst lies are the ones we tell ourselves.

AN: I spent a lot of time writing this chapter up since the second I saw that I had a hundred followers. Please give me all the feedback you have and next chapter is the Yule Ball. Review please


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I feel this chapter is pretty interesting but let's see what you guys think!

Cast List

Harry Potter: Ian Somerhalder

Fleur Delacour: Blake Lively

Alexandria Lewis: Nina Dobrev

Hunter Lewis: Matt Lanter

Cedric Diggory: Asher Book

Katherine White: Levin Rambin

Allegra Giordano: Sarah Hyland

Review Reply Time

Guest: Your thinking on the right track and I'm impressed with your understanding of girls lol. Alex and Fleur friendship? I don't know.

Aaron Leach: Thanks for reviewing

SimFlyer: Thanks for your opinions. I have people on all sides with the love square. Honestly it makes it harder for me to choose and thanks for the compliment

Jerri-ArcAngel: I'm sorry to hear that but like I said before everyone has their own opinions on it. I'm very much on the fence so your comments may just switch me to any side.

perses7x: Thanks for the compliments and there will be drama!

T. H. Enesley: You can't please everyone.

harrytonkslover2216: I agree!

Chapter 8

The sun was just rising as Harry ran around the lake with perfect ease. Even with the serene setting and his relaxed position, he was far from calm. His morning run was a ritual that usually helped him start the morning right but at the moment it just felt like a chore. The only thing on his mind was Fleur and Alex. He had messed up with Fleur plain and simple. Prior to contrary belief he knew when he made a mistake and that was the worst part. Ignorance really is bliss because at least you don't have to face the reality of a situation.

This wasn't supposed to be his life, he could've had a family. Not be some kind of hero and go to war. He could've had a mom who chided him whenever he did something wrong and a dad who always had his best interests in mind. Maybe even a sister or brother he could've taken care of. All he had were things he didn't deserve. In reality he really didn't have anything to complain about, he should've been thankful for everything. For being able to live a life his parents wanted him to have.

Harry angrily pulled at his hair and fell backwards into the grass. Tonight was the Yule Ball and he could feel to his core that something maybe anything was going to happen. So he started to pull on the grass and tried to ignore the pain of his legs. Maybe things will work out for themselves...that happens right?

/ /

/ /

/ /

Fleur leaned closely and inspected her face in the mirror. Her best friend Allegra did her mascara next to her and hummed what sounded suspiciously like "Like a Virgin". They were currently in their shared bathroom that connected their suites. Since they were both seniors they were allowed first choice in living arrangements. One of the few perks of being so old Fleur mused.

"Stop looking at your face Fleur. You won't find anything wrong it!" Allegra sang.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry and I are going on a mini date before the dance, I just want to look my best."

"While you just have to put on a lil Veela magic I have to do all my make-up" the Italian beauty snorted. "You should be making him grovel at your feet."

Fleur sighed, "I know I should be angry about...everything but I have to forgive him Llegra he's special."

"He's a horny teenage boy with a head bigger than that slut Marion Manzo. Only with better hair than her of course."

The blonde gave her friend a look, "He kissed his best friend hardly a stranger and they're just going as friends."

"Let me just repeat what I said yesterday. He's too good looking to trust." her friend replied as she checked her nails. "They're best friends and that's hard competition."

She retorted sarcastically, "Why don't you say what you really think?"

"Okay he's Harry Potter I get it you like him because he's immune to your allure but you should dump him on his face right now. That boy has made you cry like a million times, Potter doesn't deserve you" Allegra said with concern and honesty.

The Veela paused for a second, "You don't get it, I can't just let him go."

There was complete silence as she grabbed her bag and left her friend.

The young girl left in the room sighed, "I do get it."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry smiled nervously at Fleur as they walked back from brunch. His legs still burned from his morning run but he had hidden it well during their date. He couldn't help but feel that his beautiful girlfriend seemed to be trying too hard the whole date. She just wasn't natural and he didn't like her clinginess.

"Well I should get going, my tux still needs some ironing" he said awkwardly.

She took his hand, "Come inside the carriage with me."

"Fleur I really should start getting ready" he replied.

The beautiful Veela pouted, "Just for a little bit."

"I guess for a little bit"

She smiled brightly and led him to her room. As they walked the pristine hallways were clear and he could see the French type styling of the carriage. Once they were inside her room Fleur put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. The move surprised him but he returned the kiss lightly.

He backed away, "I really do need to go."

Instead of answering she slipped off her dress and slowly walked towards him.

Harry quickly averted his eyes, "Fleur I don't want to insult you but I think you're trying too hard right now. I know you want to do...certain things but I'm not ready."

"Why aren't you ready?", she asked with tears in her eye, "Haven't you done this with a million other girls?"

He sighed, "I want you to be special but apparently you don't want to be different."

"I don't want you to cheat on me" she said with tears in her eyes.

The young hero earnestly replied, "I made a mistake but I won't do it again and I don't want you to regret anything."

"I can't trust you."

Harry gently pulled his jacket over her, "Maybe if you don't trust me we shouldn't be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Fleur asked with hurt in her voice.

The teenager looked at her with care, "No I'm trying to tell you something. Don't make yourself seem like something cheap. Do _you_ want to break up with me?"

"I don't know" she whispered. "But I love you."

He looked away, "I think you love the idea of me but that idea you have isn't the truth."

"We're not breaking up as far as I know but think over it. I want you to be happy and if I don't make you happy...we have a problem."

Fleur held her head in her hands, "I'm just so confused right now and I thought if we slept together I wouldn't lose you, but I just pushed you further away."

"You are beautiful, smart, and amazing. If anything I'll probably lose _you_."

"Can you just give me some time to think about everything?"

The teenage boy kissed the top of her head, "Just remember that all I want is for you to be happy."

"I know" she replied. "I just feel like I don't even know what's going on anymore."

Harry gently took her into his arms, "I don't want to leave you like this."

"You should get ready for the dance, I'll be fine" Fleur said with as much honesty as she could muster.

He shook his head, "You're a mess leaving you just wouldn't be right."

"Harry just go" the Veela said with more conviction than before.

The black haired boy stood, "Okay let's talk later but think about...you know."

Soon Harry was out of the pristine carriage and jogging to the castle. He had just given his beautiful girlfriend a somewhat ultimatum. Yet with everything out in the open he felt lighter. As if the burden had been lifted. Who knew honesty could feel so good?

/ /

/ /

/ /

Harry looked at himself in the mirror with a curious expression. He wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His body was hard and made through years of training. Sometimes it was strange to look at pictures of himself as a child. There were no obvious similarities in his face from when he was young. Only his eyes seemed the same. Even then they seemed more full of secrets paired with his disarming smile made him an enigma. Muscles corded his body and even when he seemed perfectly at ease he could spring into action with barely a blink of an eye. That was what people didn't know, he was more dangerous than he lead others to believe. How much had he really changed? It was a question he wanted the answer to himself.

Hunter handed him his tux and said sarcastically, "Stop staring at yourself in the mirror we all know you're beautiful."

"Thanks" he replied with a roll of his eyes.

He lazily pulled boxers on underneath his towel then threw his towel at his friend.

"I even shaved for this dance" he complained.

His friend straightened his own tux, "I'm so glad we're not wearing robes, they remind me of my grandpa's wardrobe."

"Whatever go ahead without me I'll go to the ball by myself" Harry shrugged.

His fellow Ravenclaw shrugged and walked out the room .He methodically buttoned his pristine white button up, then put on his vest. Harry smoothed his grey slacks and pulled on his jacket. As he finished tying his emerald diagonally striped tie he carefully folded his pocket square that was the exact same pattern as his custom made silk tie. He couldn't help but be reminded just who he does look like, his father. Growing up, he had heard comments about how he looked so much like his dad but he had never seen it till now.

"Tonight will be different" he declared quietly.

As he walked to the area where the ball was, Harry noticed the halls were almost completely empty. Most of the people were probably at the Yule Ball by now, but Sirius had always taught him to enter fashionably late for extra style. His oxford shoes clicked loudly as he walked and he felt strangely peaceful. He couldn't help but smile once he made it to the entryway of the ballroom. Krum wore a red uniform type suit and was trying to engage Granger in conversation who actually looked pretty tonight with a pink dress and flat hair. While Fleur wore a silver dress that accented her hair as she talked with wild hand gestures with a flamboyant boy in a cleverly cut suit he had seen around before.

He gave Fleur a warm smile, "Hello beautiful."

"Hi handsome" she replied with a kiss.

The boy next to her smiled, "Hi! I'm Fleur's most fabulous friend Derek."

"Nice to meet you" he said politely.

Before Harry could say anything else all conversation stopped and everyone's eyes focused on the staircase. There right in front of him walking with ethereal grace was Alexandria Lewis. She wore a strapless emerald dress that fit her personality perfectly and her hair was beautifully curly. Green eyes met warm brown eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she glided towards him, and for some reason he had the sudden urge to kiss her senseless.

"You look...gorgeous" Harry said honestly.

Alex blushed prettily, "Thank you."

"I..I got you something" he stuttered as he brought out a velvet case from his inside jacket pocket. "I knew even before I came here that you would look amazing so I got you something."

She carefully opened the case and gasped at the diamond necklace, "You didn't have to, this must have cost a fortune."

"Nothing's too good for you and I wanted to" he said with more confidence than before.

His best friend nodded wordlessly as he gently put on the necklace for her. Mcgonagall called for them to line up so they walked arm and arm towards the doorway. The champions walked into the icy wonderland and took their positions. As they waited for the music to play for the first dance he looked into Alex's eyes and felt his heart rush faster than he had ever felt before. She returned his gaze with a smile that made its way to his heart.

As the music began he whispered, "You truly look perfect."

She blushed and waltzed perfectly in sync with him around the ballroom. No effort was needed because they were so finely attuned to each other. Harry looked at her as if she were a precious jewel and Alex gazed at him with such tender love that his heart could break. Much sooner than he would've liked the music stopped and everyone clapped loudly for the champions. He gently lead her to their table and pulled the chair for her like the perfect gentleman. Dinner went by quickly as he whispered with Alex and was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. If he had paid closer attention he would've seen Fleur's sad smiles and Daphne's cold glares. But he was a teenage boy enraptured by a beautiful girl, paying attention to his surroundings was the last thing on his mind.

After they were done eating the Weird Sisters came on and they walked into the middle of the dance floor and jumped along with everyone else. When about twenty minutes passed Alex pulled Harry out of the dancing crowd and they walked outside hand in hand.

He gently put his jacket over her as they sat on a bench, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course" she smiled. "This seems familiar doesn't it? Us outside you give me your jacket."

Harry thought back to their kiss on the rooftop, "It seems so."

"You weren't my first kiss but you were the most important" Alex admitted.

He looked at the stars in the sky, "Remember Venus?"

"We chose it as our star but it turned out to be a planet" she smiled at the memory.

Harry smiled, "When I was off at war and I missed home I looked up at Venus and thought of you."

"That's sweet, I missed you so much when you were gone I worried all the time" she reminisced.

He took her hands in his, "You're my compass, my way home Alex but I've already told you that you deserve better. You deserve a guy who surprises you with flowers ever week, a guy who drops everything just to see you...you deserve a lot better than me. Don't wait for me, I'll only hurt you."

"Harry Potter you're not allowed to make my decisions for me. I will stay by your side as long as I want." she answered with tears in her eyes. "I don't care if you don't deserve me."

Harry sighed, "I'm tired of hurting you and Fleur so I'm trying to let both of you go but you won't let me."

"I know you regret kissing me"

"I don't regret kissing you I regret hurting Fleur."

"I should hate you but I can't."

"You should hate me but you're Alex and you don't hate people."

"Sometimes I don't know who I am anymore."

"...You're Alexandria Lewis the girl with a heart better than gold, a girl so beautiful she makes hearts stop, and most importantly you're Alex the bestest best friend a guy could ask for."

She hugged him, "Thank you for taking me to the dance and thank you for loving me enough to try and let me go. Just remember I will always be here like you've been there with me."

"I don't want to hurt you more" he said earnestly.

Alex stood up, "You would hurt me a lot more if you left me alone."

Harry watched her walk away sadly. Before he could get up Daphne walked towards him in a red dress with a plunging neckline. She sat next to him and swung her legs.

"I get it now, you just don't have any room in your heart for me" she said with a sigh.

He looked at her curiously, "I guess not."

"You already love two girls and I'll never be somebody's third choice. Who knows maybe someday you'll be single and I'll be single, we'll meet and you know." she said with an amused smile. "Now that I'm out of the race let me tell you one thing. Both those girls love you and aren't really willing to let you go. That means you have to make the decision by yourself."

Harry nodded, "Yes but I don't know if I could make that decision."

"Sure you can you! I bet somewhere in that pretty little head of yours you already know" the blonde winked.

The hero smiled genuinely at her humor, "Maybe...I'm just so afraid of losing people."

"I'm sure you are with your childhood trauma and everything. That's beside the point though. Close your eyes and imagine yourself in ten years and then see who's by your side. That person you imagine next to you is probably the one." Daphne advised.

He gave her a wink, "When did you get so wise?"

"Years of experience my friend. I'm gonna go now but just take my advice, ok?" the Slytherin said as she walked back inside.

Harry waved at her as she left and laid down on the bench. He closed his eyes like Daphne told him to and imagined himself in ten years. A smile appeared on his face when he saw a boy who looked just like him running around. When he turned he saw a lake house completely isolated and beautiful. It was a house like an up class cabin and he could imagine himself building it over the years. Harry felt proud when he saw his imaginary son feeding the ducks and crouching down on the shore of the glittering lake. A voice called out to him and he turned and saw an outline of a women's figure waving at him. He slowly walked towards the doorway and smiled at the women looking at him holding a wooden spoon and waving it menacingly at him.

AN: I know what you're thinking...why end it right there? Partly because I can even though it doesn't exactly feel complete. Tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey anyone who's still reading this story! I'm quitting this story and I'd like to thank all the readers. I have no great reason so I apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: You've all done it, I'm convinced to at least try and wrap this story up. After various pms and a couple reviews, it's time to bring this story back to life. Thank you for the support. I'll be honest in admitting that I'm reluctant but I'm willing to try.


End file.
